New Girl In Town
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: Kagome's life sucked. Sent to Forks on a mission to stalk the 'unknown supernatural' beings and report back,her intention was not to fall in love with one and once again be caught in a love triangle she promised to never repeat. K/E Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea just came to me and i thought why not write it out! ^^ enjoy!  


* * *

**

I had no idea what I got myself into. When Sesshomaru told me that I'm going to a little town called Forks, I thought he meant for a vacation. Instead I ended up in a dull, cloudy slash rainy depressed little town where everyone knew everyone! It was torture. Guess I should've done some research before accepting whatever the Ice Prince says. Now I'm stuck here, not knowing what to do.

"Stupid Sesshomaru always dragging me over the world" I muttered angrily, staring out the window of my new AND temporary house. It was way too big for one person, but this was Sesshomaru we talking about. Just then, my cell phone rang.

I answered in a bored tone not bothering to see the caller ID "Hello"

"This Sesshomaru see's you're faring well" speak of the devil. My anger spiked.

"Well '_this Sesshomaru_' better _see_ his back when I return back to Japan. Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?! I don't know anyone! They might think this is some Asian Invasion!" okay, that was a bit racist to my own kind, but who can blame me, the minute I stepped one foot into the town, immediately everyone gave me a weird look. I felt like shouting back, 'what never seen an Asian before'- but not good making enemies on your first day.

"Quit your whining, you are there on a mission and I want but perfection"

If threat didn't work, sarcasm was sure to. "Well I'm so glad I was part of that decision." I scoffed, getting up from my seated position and paced around the house.

"Bite your tongue woman. You are the heir to this Sesshomaru's throne do not forget. As the next Lady of the Western Lands, you should have expected this as practice"

"Practice?! How is this practice?" more like torture.

"You forget the demon ways, Kagome. Do not make this Sesshomaru stoop so low as to repeat himself" he growled dangerously shutting me up completely.

He continued. "Tomorrow you will start Forks High school. There are supernatural beings that have claimed the area. I want you do find out what and who they are. Report back every week." with that he hung up. My jaw had dropped during his explanation, eyes wide nearly popping out of its sockets.

Is he serious?!!!! WHY MEEEE. Tears stung my eyes as I sulked all the way to my room, cursing my luck.

"Gee Kagome, a great life you have here. First you travel back to the feudal era, save the world and get stuck there along with Sesshomaru and now you live as a rich kid who spends her days running around doing missions. Yup, great life indeed"

Sad thing is though, if I thought my first day in Forks was bad, my second was even worse. I woke up with a really frizzy out of control hair, took my time in the shower, dressing up, eating only to find out later that I was late to school. And, once I reached school, I found out that I was actually twenty minutes early, meaning my clock was set wrong.

"Ooo-saaaaa. Ooo-saaaaa" I repeated, calming my self down before I lashed out at anyone. Feeling that I was calm, I hid my aura and powers letting the scent of a normal human exposed.

"Okay, let's get this party started" Stepping out of the not so cool black SUV, mummers of the new kid fired up. For a demon, I heard what they were saying as if they were shouting it right in my ear. I sighed from all the attention.

The reception was easy to find, because the first building had a huge sign is black bold letters saying 'THE FRONT OFFICE'. Steeping in, a red-haired lady recognized me as the new kid and gave a timetable with a school map. In my opinion, it was more like a bunch of houses put together to make a school.

Soon classes were about to start. Out of no where an arm wrapped itself around my shoulder, a little too friendly.

"Hi! The name's Eric, you're Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, right?" the guy said, grinning ear to ear. I felt like punching the guy in the gut and flipping him off. Instead, I chose to play the nice new girl in town.

"Hi, umm yeah I am" a nervous giggle was always the best way to end. He seemed a bit confused, did my breath smell?

"Umm, aren't you from Japan?" He asked as if calculating something in is mind.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, your accent is, well, English"

"Haha, when I was young I was brought up in England, after I moved back to Japan" that seemed like a good reason. It wasn't a lie, I was in England, but it wasn't the whole truth either. It's not like I'll say 'oh yeah, well I was in England about hundred years ago before I moved back to Japan'- yeah right.

"Oh ok. So what do you have first, I'll show you the way" Eric, the Asian guy with really bad skin still refused to remove his arm around my shoulder. Forcing a smile, I slightly moved away from him causing his arm to drop to his side where it was supposed to be.

"Well, I've got English with Smith in building six"

"Oh, great I'll show you the way. I'm headed towards building four" There was no avoiding this guy. I smiled, nodding in thanks, he was nice though. We walked through the cafeteria, towards the south buildings and headed straight for building six. It was clearly marked, big enough for everyone to see, but Eric insisted to walk me there.

"So how's Japan?"

"Good, you should visit one day"

"I would love to. Maybe you could give me a tour"

"Any day" He laughed at that.

"Well good luck" he said smiling once they reached her class. Returning the smile, I nodded in thanks once again before stepping in.

The class wasn't too bad. They were studying Shakespeare and lucky for me, I was all good for this, because this girl here met him in person. The next two classes where okay as well. Didn't mind much introducing myself, but it was kind of annoying when they would stare at you as if you were the new big toy brought to class for show and tell. I did, however made some new friends. One of them was a talker, Jessica.

When lunch came, I couldn't have been any happier. A bounce with every step, I made my way towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Kagome, over here!" Jessica hollered form the crowd. Reluctantly, I had no choice but to follow her voice, when it suddenly it me.

Five different auras from the humans clashed against my own hidden one. Head snapping towards the right far corner, six students sat at a table, one of them, a girl, being the human. As I kept walking, I couldn't take my eyes off them. Their auras were…lifeless, there was no life source and they screamed of supernatural beings. I took a sniff towards their direction, and smelled the power in them.

The five looked pale and damn were they good looking. I wasn't a lesbian, but I was taken by the two girl's beauty. One of the guys was big muscled, dark curly hair- weight lifter?

The other was blonde, seemed like he was in pain, a bit muscular but not as much as the other guy. The last guy had bronze coloured hair, less bulky and boyish than the other two. Next to him sat the human. She like the rest was pale, but held no similar aura like theirs. On of the other girls was short pixie like. Her hair was deep black, short and spiked out at every direction. The other was long harried, blonde. She was like the American Aphrodite or something.

I nearly smirked when I caught the eye of the bronze haired one. Looking away, I finally reached Jessica's table. Plopping down, Jessica turned to me and answered my thoughts- who are they?

"I know, like who are they right? Well the bulky and the bronze are Emmet and Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the blondes, the short one is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. Though, the other girl, that's Bella Swan, she was the new kid before you." Interested, I nodded taking in the information.

"They're good looking aren't they" on of the other girls from the table spoke up. Angela was her name.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with her. "They're all _together_- you know Emmet with Rosalie, Alice with Japer and Edward with Bella, but they don't live together like the others. It's weird, sadly no guys to steal from there" I scoffed.

At least this day wasn't a total waste. I found my supernatural beings! Yay! I stopped listening as Jessica and Angela trailed off about some random stuffs, too caught up in my excitement you know.

"Hey!" Jessica nudged my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" real smart Kagome

"Aren't you cold?" I looked down at my attire. Clad in a black off the shoulder top that hung loosely around my body, but tightened around the hips, dark blue skinny jeans and some black belt flats for my feet- no, I didn't feel cold at all.

"No" I said laughing. "If you live with my older brother, winter comes early and stays permanently" The others in the table who were listening to me laughed. If only they knew how true it was.

The bell rang. Angela had Biology with me next. We walked together to class in a comfortable silence, I didn't mind and neither did Angela. She was those shy types. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to her respective seat; unfortunately she already had someone to sit with, as well as did the others.

Noticing that Edward and Bella were also in the same class, I smiled. The class settled down, all eyes on me as I slipped a note onto Mr. Banner's hands.

"Ahh, Kagome, that's right I heard a lot about you" he exclaimed walking behind his deck and picking up a brown manila folder. This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"It says here that you were in advanced Biology" I nearly laughed out loud.

Advanced Biology?! What the hell! I've never returned back to school after being stuck in the feudal era and suddenly I was in advanced biology! What bullshit is Sesshomaru feeding these guys?

I replied, hesitating a bit as I avoided his prying eyes. "Sure…"

"Good, you can just take a chair and sit next to Edward and Bella. They're advanced as well" yup, this day was so looking up for me and they can do all the work!

"Hi" I said, getting a chair and sitting down next to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella, this here is Edward" She didn't seem like the talkative type either. Edward just nodded towards me. Pushing my hair back, bearing my exposed neck and shoulder to the world, Edward gripped the table so hard, he snapped off the bit he was holding onto.

Shock showed on my face as I stared at the bit Edward snapped off. From the corner of my eyes, I watched as Bella took hold of Edward's hands as he reacted immediately by calming down. Okay…Kagome, what did you do?

"Err…" I said, feeling the eyes of the class in our direction. Lucky, Bella took care of the situation.

"Sorry Sir, Edward isn't feeling to well, but he's okay now." No one moved, not even an inch, probably still shocked, just like I was. But…they believed that?!

"I'll pay for it" his voice was pained, constricting. Looking back at him, I caught his eye. It was black, angry black. I tried to stop myself, but being stared at like that did sit well with me, so in return I glared back- a glare that would've made Sesshomaru proud.

If that's how he wants to play, then bring it on.

* * *

**So, what do ya think...? good?**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like my story and thanks for all the lovely reviews! ^^ By the way, I'm sorry for tall the grammatical mistakes and all. Please don't mind...so enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

I drove into the school parking lot with a scowl on my face. Just when I thought my stay here was looking up, it dives right back down in a matter of…words. I called up Sesshomaru this morning telling him about my new discovery (it's not the end of the week I know, but I want out of here) and that I'll be taking the next flight to Japan. But no, he had to spoil my good ol' plans saying in his ever so strong and stern tone, and I quote, 'Stay longer and find out what they are. I want to know _everything _about them'. So of course I argued back that he can always get his top spies to do that and when I expected his royal pain in the ass to stay the one sentence type of guy-like he always is-, he goes into this whole lecture about being his heir, independence and failure not being an option crap!

That's not all though, things just get even peachier. When I entered the school grounds, the Cullen's had their eyes on me and it was still on me while I parked and sat in my car, engine off. I don't know if it's a good thing they have their interest in me, but they'll find out sooner or later who I really am. From my peripheral vision I watched their lips move in unimaginable speed- well to a human. I caught the motions with ease but sadly, I was no lip reader, and I forgot to listen to what they said. Damn!

Bella walked over to them giving Edward a long, deep hug which after, she slowly turned her eyes towards my direction. Now, I had the whole six of them staring at me. This was getting on my nerves. My scowl deepened, face darkening in utmost irritation. This time my 'ooo-saaa' chant didn't work.

Getting out and closing the door, I felt a pull on my barrier. Someone was trying to break into my mental state. Fists clenching as not to damage my car, my eyes snapped shut as I sent Edward a mental shock. He yelped in surprise and shock, I merely smirked not noticing my nearing friends.

"H!" cheery, perky, high pitched and scared the shit out of me. I quickly grabbed the closest person who stood behind me by the neck, slamming him against the hood of my car. It happens when I'm taken by surprise so sue me! A scream erupted behind me. I looked down at my prey.

"Mike?!" letting go of him, he slid down to the ground gasping for air. Stunned, I looked between the gasping Mike and a horrified Jessica.

"Sorry! I thought you were some…rapist or something" not true but, please don't notice my shifty eyes.

"Rapist? In school?!" Jessica accused, towering over Mike trying to help him up. A nervous chuckle slipped pass my lips.

"Ha-ha-ha…sorry" I squeaked out. Mike holding up his hand, nodded.

"It-it's-o-okay" he managed to wheeze out. When he calmed down, there was a pregnant pause. Suddenly, we all laughed. I don't even know why, but laughing right now felt quite right.

"Wow, you got some strength" Mike spoke up the first to stop laughing. He analyzed me, head to toe as if sizing me up. I laughed again. Leaning towards Jessica, I whispered.

"Maybe when you two start going out, I could teach you a few moves just in case he goes out of hand" she blushed causing me to laugh again. Winking at her, I waved at the two walking towards the school building.

"I'll catch you guys later" I hollered back disappearing out of sight.

Classes weren't so bad. Faces were more familiar and I got acquainted with more of Jessica's friends. Mike was still a bit sore, but he'll live. Lunch came by and new plan formed in my head. Get close to Bella and then I have a VIP pass to the Cullen family. Do this then home sweet home.

Glancing towards Edward, I felt a triumph smile lift up on my lips. He was a mind reader, obviously with what he tried to do this morning. That's one down and four more to go- a shit six more actually; let's not forget mummy and daddy now.

"So what's up with Bella, I heard she was your friend?" innocent as the question may seem, it held a lot more meaning to it. Jessica sighed.

"Ever since she started going out with Edward, she stopped hanging out with us. It's like we're not good enough for her"

"Oh" I didn't say more, not after noting the hurt expression on Jessica's face. I felt guilty for even bringing it up. I stayed silent contemplating my exact moves on how will Kagome Higurashi be Bella Swan's new best buddy.

When school finished, I was driving towards town still thinking about the plan. In Biology I couldn't do much since they both (Edward and Bella) decided to skip class and I haven't had a chance to get close to her with her bodyguards-the Cullen's- surrounding her twenty four-seven. By the way we got a new table in Bio, Edward sure likes to get things done fast.

"Officer Swan, Officer Swan!" a loud, but distant voice called snapping me out of my thoughts. Officer Swan? Bella's dad?

Parking at an empty spot by the road side, I looked at the rear view mirror. A man in his late thirties or maybe early fourties was running up to a guy (probably in his fourties as well) in police clothes. As if a light bulb lit up above my head, I got an idea. Grinning evilly, I got out keeping my eyes on the now talking men. Using my demon hearing, I picked up on their conversation.

"Have you found out who has been killing all those people?" the man asked, fear clear in his voice. Daddy Swan sighed.

"Sorry, nothing yet. We're trying really hard but, it's happening everywhere. Keep your kids indoors for now. At least away from Seattle" this caught my interest. Killing? Hmm…

"Oh…well thank you then" the man walked away disappointed. This was my chance. Daddy Swan walked the opposite way- towards me. I eyed him and his downfall expression. Maybe right now wasn't the time, but I had to find out.

Walking briskly towards him, I took advantage of his bowed head and the beverage he held by 'accidently' bumping into him. His drink spilled all over my top and I hissed at the contact. That was a really hot beverage!

"Arghh" I screamed. Daddy Swan looked up in shock. He rushed to my assistance fumbling over his words of apologies. Fanning my hand over my top, I was glad when I wasn't burning anymore.

"I'm so sorry"

"Oh, it's okay now" he didn't seem convinced. Good.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching-"

I cut him off. "No, no! It's my fault. I should be saying sorry…sorry" he shook his head, disagreeing. Not wanting to continue this pathetic game of taking the blame, I looked around dramatically, changing the topic.

"Oh damn, now what" it was muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Um, I could always give you ride home" looking back at him, I smiled politely.

"Thank you, but I'm not too keen on returning home…" a whimper escaped my lips. "It's… lonely" I was too good. Daddy Swan fell for it.

"Oh well, you can come with me. Bella, my daughter, should be home and you can change into her clothes and…do what you girls do" Bingo! I'm so cut out for Hollywood.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I'm her father, Charlie"

"Oh wow, well nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi, new in town" and then as if I suddenly remembered. "By the way, I couldn't intrude-" realization hit him.

"No, you won't be. Please…" I could see he was uncomfortable. Maybe words weren't his thing. Saving the guy from his misery, I nodded.

"Thank you" With that we jumped into his cruiser and off we went to the Swan residence. Okay, is it me or is the name 'Swan' being used a lot. Getting kind of annoying now.

When we got to his home, Bella wasn't home. It was awkward at first, but I took over conversing about…well anything.

"Yes you should come, my brother would love to meet you and Bella" we were talking about Sesshomaru- somewhat typical conversation- which he meeting Charlie and Bella was never gonna happen, but let's amuse him.

"Sounds really fun, and what was that festival you were telling me about?"

"Ah, Cherry Blossom fes-" I stopped at the sound of the door opening and what sounded like two people's footsteps. The keys clanged together as they footsteps came closer and closer.

Bella appeared in the doorway of the lounge, behind her was Edward. Taken back by my sight, Bella gasped. I'm sure it wasn't because I was that unpleasant to the sight, just that she didn't expect me in her house conversing with her dad. Edward on the other hand, like usual stuck to glaring. I smiled; he must have known I was here.

"Bella, you've met Kagome right-"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded and then a look of shame crossed her face.

"I' sorry I di-"

"That's okay. Actually Charlie here invited me over. We got into a little accident and well…" I left it at that. Charlie seemed to have noticed Edward, because when he looked at him, I swear he glared daggers at him before being replaced by a forced (twisted) smile.

"Edward"

"Charlie" he replied back in the exact same tone Charlie had used on him.

"Um…" Bella said, followed by silence. Okay, now it was seriously awkward.

"Well I should go" I said standing up abruptly followed by Charlie.

"No, why don't you stay. Bella do you have anything planned" he directed his eyes towards Bella, who looked at me before glancing at her dad.

"Well I was going over to Edward's, but…"

"It's okay if Kagome goes with you right? Edward?" I looked away for a moment, hiding my smirk before composing myself to protest.

I protested. "That's okay really. You don't have to do this-" Edward cut me off.

"It's fine. My family would love to meet you" I'm sure they would. Lifting a finger to my lips, I pretended to think.

"Well…okay" everyone nodded. Bella went upstairs to change leaving Charlie, Edward and I alone.

We didn't speak, move, and do anything at all. There was some serious tension in the air. Looking towards Edward, I suppressed a gasp when I noticed he wasn't breathing. His chest didn't rise and fall like it should. Looks like my supernatural beings didn't need air, and to notice I was here before seeing me, they have a great sense of smell. Just what were they, certainly not youkais? Two minutes passed when Bella came down in a casual jeans and shirt. Getting into Edward's car, my stomach did flips in glee.

Next stop, the Cullen's!

* * *

**So what did you think? Good?  
**

**Please Review! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, because like my other story i had a major writer's block! well, enjoy^^**

* * *

"Damn your house is far. Are we there yet?" I complained lazily slouching in the backseat with a bored expression on my face. For the thirty-seventh time I heard Edward sigh and Bella groan. I would've cared, but being in this damn car for an hour already I swear my butt was numb and killing me. To think I've spent most on my life in the forest I would've gotten used to all the green. Now, passing by a deep forest, I seethed with anger just by looking at it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked staring at the speed meter which read 45km/h. He drove like an old man with a troubled eye sight! Even my grandpa drove faster that this.

Edward answered. "No" short and blunt. Oh god, just strike me now. I grabbed my lips pursing it together with force and hung my head low pathetically. My time there better be worth it or I will kill every one of them, especially Sesshomaru for making me go through this.

Fifteen minutes later we finally reached their house. I rushed out the car door in joy tempted to kiss the ground. After a moment, I straightened up to keep whatever dignity I had left. Giggling nervously I looked away from the couple. I was happy and relieved, and then it all flew away when my eyes landed on their house. Jealousy can creep up on you anytime…

A large rich mahogany wooden house with glass windows- you don't see that everyday. When we stepped inside, it was even better. High-beam ceilings, polished clean and everything white. From all those glass around you, you could see the green patch of grass connected further down to a river. Adorning the walls were different types of artifacts probably collected from all around the world. A large curving stairs was located on the far west of the wide spaced room. The carpets were in different shades of white and next to a side door on an angled floor was a grand piano. Truly amazingly breathtaking…

Their lounge nearly made me crying out in despair. White leather sofas sat around a designer glass coffee table reflecting the hanging lights from above. The room was full on white, but it had vague orange light illuminating against everything and it was easy to catch since everything was…white! Smart people! Why couldn't Sesshomaru do something like this for me? It was always so high and posh. It Screamed 'aristocrats live here! Watch out for our big egos'- heh, yeah right, like a freaking oversized mansion/palace could match up with Sesshomaru's ego. Not even close. At least the Palace of the Moon wasn't so modernized and over decorated by hardcore bright twinkling light blinding you every time you enter the place.

After being five minutes here, mingling in with the family, I had an honest idea of what they were like with strangers. And, let me tell you this, if you thought the Brandy Bunch were the ideal family, you ain't seen anything yet. The Cullen's made them look like a bunch of blonde losers put together to make a happy family. This family was a killer! Not only did they have the perfect, flawless host attitude towards a new guest in their humble abode, they went all out in their greetings and formalities.

But stuff that- (still jealous), now it was time to dig out what I came for. Brushing away the imaginary dust from my clothes, I looked up at them with an uneasy smile.

"I've heard about the killings in Seattle. Increased quite a lot from yesterday" hopefully it did, because I just found out about the killings today. Anyhow, the intensity of their aura's spike was enough to confirm my suspicions of them having an idea on who was behind these killings. I hid my growing smirk.

"Why the sudden interest?" Rosalie accused. Was it me or did she have something stuck up her ass. Remember how I said about the Cullen's being perfection, lets pretend Rosalie wasn't part of the family, cause she just killed it!

"Why not?" I scoffed acting offended. Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie's shoulder squeezing it a little. I continued eyes on Rosalie retuning back a glare of my own.

"It's happening around me, I should be careful with the _people_ I socialize with"

"Then maybe like others you should stay away from us" Edward. I let my eyes travel towards him. Okay…pretend Edward's not part of this family either. From my peripheral vision, I watched as Carlisle and Esme send warning glances towards their children as subtle as they could.

Biting back on my tongue, I thought over the situation. If this carries on, I'll end up as an enemy of the Cullen's and then my mission will be a failure resulting in my death by the hands of the almighty Sesshomaru- just in case that does happen, whoever is out there with a pure and good heart, make sure the ice prince suffers his long life.

Smiling, I stood up. "I think I overstayed my stay here" Esme apologized, but I let it slide. By the time I was standing before the door, I nodded at Esme and thanked her for her hospitality. With that I left.

As I was walking, something made me go through the forest. Relying on instinct, I followed. I walked in on a clearing and found out where my instincts were leading me.

There on the other side was a guy, shirtless, six packs, buff and looking hot! For some reason his glares and growls didn't register in my mind. Damn, if he was mine…bang bang every night.

"Who are you?" he growled dangerously kicking me out of fantasy land. Eyes narrowed, I took a sniff towards him. My eyes widened. I haven't encountered one of them in centuries. Werewolf. Yet, there was something similar in his scent…and why did I not detect him before…

"How?" it slipped out before I could stop my self. I didn't know what to do. Shocked, surprised and clueless, I had no idea what to do.

Retreating back the way I came from, I felt a pull on my body. I swear I knew this feeling, but I can't remember it. I felt so helpless.

I was ready to run out of there, but once again I was stopped dead in my tracks. More of them. Shirtless, staring at me, some growling and some just watching.

"I will not ask again" I whipped around to face the guy, breath came out in gasps. My control slipping. I needed to assert power for some reason.

"Who are you?" he crouched.

Slipping. Slipping…. It slipped.

"You dare question me mongrel" there was a pause. "Where is your leader?"

"Answer me first"

"Do not-" I was cut off.

"I am the leader, alpha of this pack. You will tell me who you are" I turned to face another shirtless guy. He was well built like the other werewolves, tanned and seemed to have power over the group. I stalked closer to him, putting on a deaf ear to the loud growls from around me. Within arms reach, I stared deep into his black eyes and sniffed him, taking in the scent slowly. Eyes closed, I calculated the scent, looking for that familiarity.

Another whiff and I got it. The familiarity was….me. I could sense and smell my blood running through his veins. To ensure this was true, I took in all their scents. Yup, that was my blood all right. Stepping back, I smirked at him and then at the others

"Alpha?" I didn't want to sound as if I was mocking them, but I was not myself. The need to be in power was getting to me, after all these werewolves are here well and alive because of me. I remember now.

"Who would've known you were here, in Forks no less" I couldn't help but enjoy their confusion and anger. Snickering, I glared at them all.

"I am your Alpha" my voice was strong, filled with authority and left no room for arguments. The other wolves lunged at me, going berserk.

I commanded not taking my eyes of the leader. "Halt!" they dropped low on the ground, bowing their heads whimpering away.

"I repeat I am your Alpha" it was pointless to go against my power. The guy slowly followed the others. Looking around I was satisfied and finally back to my normal self.

"Oh Shit…." Laughing nervously I picked up the guy before me.

"I'm so sorry. I just suddenly went into this Alpha thing and I'm sorry" he pushed my hands away roughly, but I wasn't giving up now.

"Just who are you?" he snapped angrily. I could feel the anger rolling of the others as well putting me in a rather…sticky situation.

"Higurashi Kagome." I could tell they were lost, I mean who couldn't when their 'WTF?!' expression was evident.

"Do you know your legends well?" I asked. If being straightforward wasn't going to work, might as well do some background explaining as well.

"Wha-"

"Just answer"

"Yes from Kaheleha, before that is unknown" it was my turn to have my fair share of 'WTF?!' expression playing on my face.

"Okay…looks like I need to update on your guys legends. Anyway, before…Kaheleha, the beginning of your kind…" I stopped wanting to see their reaction. They seemed interested and a bit hopeful. Maybe they always wanted to know how they started. Too bad I was going to kill it.

"I don't know how it started" I ended then picked it up again. "But, what I do know is that because of me you are here today surviving." A look of shocked flitted across their faces. They sized me up.

"Please, you couldn't have possibly lived that long. I can smell power in you, but it's not that strong" it was that guy again. The hot one. I smirked.

"Trust me, if I let my power out, you'll be running home crying like a little girl" snickering at his immature behaviour, I went into explaining.

You see, a few centuries back when was travelling with Kouga to settle some tribal issues with the Southern wolf clan; we came across a village filled run by werewolves. Their leader was useless; he couldn't control the shape-shifting and violence that occurred in the village. We never found out about their origins, but because of my blood they are able to tame their beasts, except their first change. Also under Kouga's rule, they became his pack and he their Alpha while I became the female Alpha. What they have in their little groups are just leaders, not the alpha.

I mean, puh-leaze, they think they can become Alpha just like that! Wait till I tell Kouga about our lost and now found werewolves.

"So…Sam's not the Alpha?" Jacob, the hot guy, asked. I gave him an annoyed look. Was he listening to what I just said? If he thinks explaining is easy than he can shove that right back up his ass, cause its not!

"Naah, he's the king of the world" Paul and Jarred snickered. Yeah, I learnt their names by now…by the way, note the sarcasm.

"But…" oh there he goes again. Someone shut him up please! "You can't be Alpha! There can't be two Alphas'!" I stared at him with disbelief.

"Yes there can, at least it's not of the same gender then its okay. The male Alpha is the head and the female is the second. It's not like I'm an heir to being your guys Alpha. These things are chosen by wisdom, not strength or power." I looked at Sam.

"If Kouga wishes to, he could always step down from being the Alpha of werewolves and let you take control, but it'll be hard work because he's got other clans of your kind under his protection."

"Wow" Seth, the youngest muttered- I liked him a lot, though I heard his sister Leah could be a bitch. Seth seemed to have taken this piece of information with a lot more interest. Apparently, Jacob's dad, Billy, is their advisor of some sort. Wonder how he'll take it in- learning about their becoming and all.

I started. "So! Anyone wanna tell me why the Cullen's are the living dead?" looking at the group, they started growling again, especially Jacob. Okay….

"Vampires" Sam answered with all seriousness. My jaw dropped, eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets. No shit! Why didn't I think of it before? If there are werewolves, their arch enemy (vampires) had to exist as well, it made sense. Damn! All that time wasted and it was this easy to find out what they were. God I feel so pathetic. Then I remembered something.

"Hehe, there goes my theory of zombies…" They cracked up. It wasn't funny. Who wouldn't think they were zombies- they're bloody pale and have no life source!

But…vampires huh…

* * *

**What ya think? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

OH! guys so sorry for the freaking long wait. I'm so busy with school, i nearly forgot all about the story! PLease forgive me! anyway enjoy the chap, i thnk i kind off lost my writing skills lol- well if i had any

* * *

I was down at La Push, at Jacob's house, Billy seated before me, the other werewolves scattered about the room. I blinked, one, twice. This could not be happening to me. It just, couldn't happen. Getting teary eyed, I looked at Billy, at the others, pleading to change my predicament. To do anything in their power to change the situation I was in.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Guess you're stuck with us a bit longer" Billy said, his tone a bit saddened. Sighing, guilt surged through my body.

"No! Please don't misunderstand. I love spending time with you guys, it's just, it's just…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Drowning my head into my arms, I took a somewhat comfort in banging my head against the table whilst I cursed the Daiyoukai.

"It's just…?" Jacob spoke up. I stared at him for a while before answering.

"Well, when Sesshomaru says _you know what to do_, it usually means reveal my nature to the Cullen's and that is a long process. Long, long, long process." Afraid that they would see me breakdown into tears, I dipped my head back down, hiding my face.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Embry suggested. I scoffed, looking back up again with sarcastic smirk.

"And what, die from the hands of the ice lord." My smirk dropped and a serious face took place. Getting up from, my seat, I stalked closer to the werewolves.

"Do you know what happens if I did that?" I asked lowly that barely made to be a whisper, but they caught my words. Still staking closer, I motioned for them to come closer until were all huddled in a big group- even Billy joined in.

"In the demon society, we have this creature that's a demon, yet not a demon. He roams the earth, unseen by demons or any kinds of being. The death seeker. If I, a royal, were ever to commit such crime, I would be-" with that I motioned my hand to slide across my neck. I think you know what that means. But, I didn't stop there.

"Then, as I fall into the depths of hell, the demons from there will make me beg to stop the pain, stop the fire from eating me- they enjoy watching you writhing in pain. And then, when they think I have begged enough, the death seeker would revive me and then we would be engaged in a fierce chase- no, _hunt._ But, he's only toying with you. He could catch on in a matter of seconds. And, once he has you in his hands"

I let it hang there. The air shifted uncomfortably between us all. Seth shuddered from my piercing gaze.

"BAM!" I shouted. The others jumped out of their skins as they all scrambled apart. From the look on their faces, I didn't think I could hold it in any longer. I laughed.

"What a bunch of wimps" I managed to squeeze in between my laughter. They glared at me.

"I can't help it, okay! I always get like this when I'm sad. Would you rather me being depressed" I defended.

Poor Seth, he looked like he was about to cry. Gathering him into my arms, I crushed him to my person.

"Aw, it's alright, there is no death seeker." After about five minutes, I was back into business.

"Okay, I've got a plan on how to do this" the wolves, still a bit sour from earlier, growled at me.

"What makes you think we'll help you" Jared snapped. I let an evil smile play on my lips. In a low, dangerous voice, I replied.

"Because, I am you female alpha" with a sharp look, I had them all nodding.

Later that night, everything was set. I was ready to reveal my true nature to the vampires, and the werewolves (they have yet to know what I look like). Praying to the heavens to have mercy on me, I was a bit unsure if I could rely on the werewolves to do this.

You see, when it comes to being a royal Inuyoukai-Miko, nothing is simple. I can't tell the Cullen's that I am what I am, I have to show them. Instil fear into their cold bodies and intimidate as much as I can in my over dramatic act. I may even have to overact my ass all across Forks if need be.

"We're all set. Seth just left to get them, but please don't go overboard; we don't want to seem weak in front of the cold ones" Sam said. I patted his shoulder in assurance before walking away to a nearby tree. Plopping myself down, Jacob showed up not too long after.

"How may I help you?" I asked. He sat beside me. I could feel his unsettled aura. Straightening up, I moved my body so that I was seated right before him, as I penetrated his person.

"What's wrong?" Jacob looked away. From what I saw, he was figuring whether to tell me or not. I watched as his lips opened, but I cut in before he could start.

"Don't lie to me" the authority in my voice had him snapping his eyes towards me.

The wind blew, kissing our exposed skin as it went by. The moon shone brightly into the clearing, nearly touching us but could not as we were protected by the shadows of the tree we were currently under. No one spoke in between us. The voices of the others were drained out of our ears. It was just us. Him and me.

Looking into his eyes, I searched for the emotions beyond the façade he had put up. Suddenly, it broke. He bowed his head, his body slumping against the tree for brace.

I asked him again. This time he replied.

"It's Bella" I knew about his love for Bella and the situation he was in considering Bella loves Edward. A love triangle. I stiffened at that thought.

"What about her?" Jacob didn't notice how the words shook when it passed my lips

"Could you" he started. I could hear my heart pound against my chest. Holding in a deep breath, I waited for him to finish.

"Help me to win Bella's heart?" I prepared myself. But, it wasn't enough. He continued.

"Since you have to get all close with the bloodsuckers, you could some how distract Edward while I convince Bella that, I'm the one for her" Desperate. He was desperate.

Letting out a shaky breath, I looked away, stood up and turned my back to him. I heard him do the same, his eyes burning into my back. Could I do it? Can I deny him in his time if need when I know perfectly well what it feels like.

"Kagome?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I hissed at the contact moving away immediately. I didn't know why I did that. Felling his hurt and confused aura, I nearly kissed Jared when he interrupted us, saying the Cullen's were on their way.

As the wolves phased and got into position on one side of the clearing, I moved to the opposite side, keeping a fairly good distance. They nodded. I nodded back. Taking in a deep breath, I dropped my seal.

A gust of sudden wind and dust picked up around me, circling me from head to toe like a tornado. After a while, it dropped down until it was back to its normal state. I saw their jaw drop and expressions of shock flitter across their face. I would've cracked up at their expressions, but Jacob's earlier confession killed my humorous mood.

"Focus" I barked at them. Quickly, they got their act together waiting for my signal. The Cullen's were nearing quickly. I heard their light footsteps against the forest floor. When they weren't too far away, I nodded towards the wolves. They attacked, running towards me in high speed.

Closing my eyes, I let the earthy scent fill my nostrils. It has been long since I smelled such purity of nature. For now, I could get used to this. Eyes flashing open just in time, I concentrated on the nearing wolves.

Holding out my right hand, two fingers pointed out, two blue whips formed dancing around in mid air. I slashed it across getting the wolves real good. The scent of their blood sent a shudder through my body. Like any other youkai, I was addicted to the blood I spilt.

By now, I could feel eight pairs of eyes staring at us. Seven Cullen's and Seth. Pulling back the whip, I decided to use a bow and arrow next. Holding out my hand, a bow and arrow appeared ready to be shot. I fired at the wolves. Every shot was missed. That was of course, intentionally done. Next came the hand to paw combat. We did that for about a good five minutes before I decided that was enough show for the vampires. I didn't want to reveal too much of what I can do. Hopefully, this was enough to at least have them cowering in fear or, maybe cautious. Cowering in fear seemed a bit too far fetched.

Jumping away from the wolves and perched up high in a tree, I called out to them.

"That is enough. We will further our training another day" that was our cover story. "Right now, we have a few guests to entertain" Jacob caught my light brown hues, silently pleading.

They changed back to their human form as I jumped back down, standing in front as a female alpha should. Eyes furrowed in frustration, I shook my head to get the pleading Jacob's image out of my head.

"We know you are there. Come out" there was a slight pause where only the trees dancing in the wind could be heard. The moonlight continued shining down into the clearing, illuminating our figures as a figment of your imagination. Before the Cullen's stepped out into the light, I put up a barrier around the minds of my pack and I. Edward will just have to get used to not reading our minds.

"I told you. She's being lying to us all this time" Rosalie sneered. I glared at her, trying to keep my cool.

"Lying?" I questioned raising a perfect brow. "Does that somehow apply to you, since you never said anything about being a family of vampires"

"You never asked"

I shot back. "Neither did you" the tension was great between us. I was already in a bitter mood and had not time for taking Rosalie's shit. Eyes gliding over the rest of the family, I realised Bella was also there. Cursing for not noticing earlier, I let my eyes continue to the rest. They were shocked. It was not hard to miss that expression.

"I see, so you have known what we were?" this time it was Carlisle you spoke. I nodded.

"Since yesterday, yes."

"May I ask, what exactly are you? We had our suspicions on you being more than just a human" their eyes were on me, waiting for a reply. I sighed. This is what I hated most about these 'reveal your nature' methods. With a nod of my head, I did my introduction.

"Stands before you is, Higurashi Kagome, heir to the Western Lands, Lady of the House of Moon Palace, female alpha of Lord Sesshomaru's pack, female alpha of Lord Kouga's La Push wolf tribe, and the Shikon-Miko"

That long introduction was followed by a pregnant silence. Confusion flittered across their faces. If they were youkai, they would understand. But, since their not, a long, long, _long_, explanation is in need.

"So…what are you?" Emmet asked. Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes before opening it again.

"I'm a dog demon and a Shikon priestess" to put it simply for them, that was the best I could do. Though, it was not simple enough.

"Demon? Shikon priestess?" before I could reply, Carlisle beat me to it.

"Shikon? Do you mean the Jewel of four souls" eyes lighting up. I couldn't help the surge of happiness. At least someone had full feudal Japan knowledge.

"Yes, I am the jewel itself" he gasped.

"That can't be possible. The Jewel has immense power and has disappeared" I frowned at his words. Okay, maybe he didn't have full knowledge. From the corner of my eyes, I watched as Rosalie scoffed muttering under her breath. But, with my demon hearing, I heard what she muttered.

"Immense power? I hardly sense any power in her- I sense weakness only" eyes bleeding red, I sent out my youki, holding back the pure aura of my miko side. Death and danger clung into the air. My eyes saw only Rosalie. I growled.

"Fool, you dare insult me. I hold more power than you could ever imagine, do not tempt me into showing you, for I promise I would not be so kind" she shrank back has her family moved in, blocking my view of the blonde. Growling again, my beast calmed as I let my pour aura come out, changing the atmosphere.

In my mind I chanted 'ooo-saaa' in hopes of calming down. This is time, it actually worked. No one had said anything in a while. Wonder if they fear me now?

"Bella, I haven't seen you in ages" Jacob said, moving to stead beside me- rather closely, might I add. I stiffened as his hand lightly brushed against mine. If he continued this, I would have no choice, but to follow with his desires. One thing about being an alpha is that no one in your pack should be left unsatisfied. No one.

"Jacob…" there were still some tensions in the air. I could feel Bella's heart beat faster as she stared into Jacobs eyes. She took a step forward, but was pulled back by Edward. Jacob growled. I took a hold of his arm before he moved any closer to them. Smiling at him, I shook my head no. he seemed to have calmed down.

Carlisle offered to return back to his place so we could all have a nice chat. Nice, was the biggest understatement. Because, once we got there, the wolves made a big fit of not wanting to go inside. Leah was the worst. Can some one say attitude problem? She needs to get it checked out and realize who the alpha is here. In the end, it was Jacob and me sitting in their wonderful house, staring at the vampires across us with our untouched drinks in front of us.

This was going to be a long night. I took in each and every one of them. Analysing their character, they way they would most possibly think and Edward seemed to stand out more than the others. He was a thinker, no surprise with his mind reading thing. Quiet, kept to himself and had the courage to protect those he loved- Bella mostly.

Jacob on the other hand was having a hard time. He and Edward had a glaring contest throughout our time there, letting a growl pass every two minutes. The same was followed by Edward. Ignoring those two, I gathered more information.

This vampire lady, Victoria, was after Bella, because she wanted revenge on Edward for killing her mate. An eye-for-an-eye you could say. The killings were Victoria recruiting an army of newborns. And, Jasper here is an expert in fighting the new born. Guess you do learn something new everyday.

Of course in return, I explained my part of the story. What I was and all in more depth, told them about Sesshomaru and surprisingly, Youkai's existed long before the vampires of werewolves came into existent. And also, I was older than all of them. That really sucked.

"Well, I am glad we have come into an agreement." I stood up. Looking down at the still seated Jacob, I nudged him. When I had his attention, I winked at him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you all personally, staring from Edward" he gave me a cold look, his eyes charcoal black. That did not faze me at all.

"I will not leave Bella" I smirked.

"You don't have to. While I get to know you, Jacob will keep her company, right next to us" He snarled viciously.

"I will not have that mutt near her"

"No body said she'll be going down to La Push, plus, wouldn't she just love to catch up with her old buddy" I looked at Bella. "Won't you?"

She was hesitant at first. Looking from her lover to her 'best friend', I could just see the internal battle she was currently fighting. And then, her pleading look faced Edward. If he loved her that much, he would not say no.

"Fine" Smiling, I dragged the stunned puppy out the door.

"I'll pick you two up tomorrow, about nine am. Bye!" with that we disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome" Jacob said. I continued walking not saying anything. "I love you!" One secondI was walking, and the next my face was kissing the freaking ground.

Pushing him away, I glared at him with all the anger I could muster up.

"Are you trying to kill me? Can't I get a break here? Do you know how much control it took me to not just kill my act in there" I was breathing heavily. Jacob, that stupid idiot, could only look at me with a dumbstruck expression.

"What do you mean control yourself?"

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are? You think me" I pointed at myself, head to toe "Could stay in a polite, poised attitude as if it was a natural thing. Puh-leeze"

"You mean you were nervous"

"Nervous? I was practically shitting my pants in there." There was a pause before I continued.

"You know I hate you right?" he hasped.

"What did I do?" Why that bloody bastard. Even has the nerve to ask that.

"For making me help you win over Bella." And, for making me remember what happened five hundred years ago. Not wanting him to see my dark expression, I looked away and continued on walking. It wasn't his fault. I was my duty.

Duty

It's really funny you know. Before, it was through my duty that I found myself in love with a hanyou who ended up breaking my heart. And, now because of my duty, those feelings are bound to come back up and leave me broken hearted again.

This time, I can only hope it won't take me two centuries to get over it...

* * *

**Did it suck? i'm sure it did. It's been way too long...T.T**

**PLease review anyway**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIT! sorry! I updated the wrong document! thank you Stebba stud28 for making em realize that. hehe sorry for that. here's the real one lol. anywayThank you for all the reviews! I've got nothing much to say, but enjoy the chapter! ^^**I think I had found my sole purpose in life. It wasn't about keeping the Shikon Jewel a secret from the world or, anything to do with being Sesshomaru's heir and taking over his throne one day. Neither was it about Higurashi Kagome being the Legendary Hero or finding happily ever after. My purpose went with something along the lines off being the 'third party' in a relationship.

* * *

You see, when we had an 'agreement' about getting to know each other, it didn't start off as I planned. Instead of Edward, Rosalie somehow became the first on my list…somehow. Truthfully, for the first part of our sessions, all we did was glare at each other until it was time for us to return to our respective homes. Later though, we opened up- I initiated it first, of course, imagine Rosalie doing that, that's a laugh.

Anyway, did you know she wanted kids, but some law that a bunch of high class vampires made prevented her. That's kind of sad. I mean, how can you deny women in having kids. It's every girls dream to grow up, find prince charming, stable job, have kids and make a big happy family.

Next up was Emmet. We hit it off in the first second. His story was short, sweet and simple. Who would've known Rosalie had a heart. Then there was Jasper, I was warned to cover my scent completely- something about being the new vegetarian. He's a cool guy you know. Then there was the bubbly Alice. Someone must've spiked her blood when she was turned, because damn, I've never seen such an energetic person before. Even Yumi, Eri and Ayumi couldn't match up to her stamina. I think she had more fun than me though. I was her personal live manikin. Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to not waffle around and get straight to the point.

Then, Edward entered into the picture, Bella trailing closely by. That was when I realized my purpose. He was the longest to get along with. And now, two weeks after our first time together, we still haven't gotten further than the reason he was turned. I swear the guy was either PMS-ing, too caught up with Bella (yeah, I noticed those side glances he passed her while Jacob entertained her), or he was a dickhead. Still, I couldn't stop my interest from sparking.

Why? Why me?

Sighing to myself, I looked up at the ever so quiet vampire who over populated my thoughts. Hopefully, I'll get over this infatuation before it grew any further.

"What about you? How did you become to what you are now?" surprised at the sound of his deep, velvet voice, my eyes widened. Did I hear right? Was he actually asking a question? The guy barely spoke, and now was starting a conversation. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I rather liked observing him silently, but wow.

Words were caught at the tip of my tongue. "I-err-hmm?" swallowing hard, I cleared my throat before trying again.

"Well, I was born as one. When I was fifteen, I found out I was a priestess and then a few years later I found out I was also a full demon which was lying dormant at that time. With a fair amount of training and pissing me off, I was finally able to release it." I finished off nodding.

I avoided telling them about the time travelling or the Shikon Jewel, it was best to leave that unsaid. Edward nodded slowly looking at me with that intense honey gold eyes.

Ahh, purpose in life number two. Fall for guys with golden eyes. Jeez, this just gets peachier every time, doesn't it? Sighing for the thousandth time, I prayed to whoever was up there to make this short-lived. While I was busy doing that, I didn't notice how Edward's form stiffened. But, his sudden growl had me back to reality. Taken back by the growl, I narrowed at my eyes him accusingly. What did I do?

"They are returning" oh, _they,_ as in Jacob and Bella. Refusing to feel any pang, I put on a cheery smile, waiting for their arrival.

When they entered the clearing, Bella's eye lit up as she saw Edward. At that same second, she ran towards him, he caught her noticing how she winced when their body connected- though he said nothing of it. Ignoring them, I did my own 'eyes lighting up' and ran towards the saddened wolf. Pouncing on him, he shrieked like the girl he was.

"Kagome" he whined, squirming underneath me as I straddled his waist with a triumph smile. Letting a dark evil chuckled pass through my lips, I smirked, ignoring the uneasy feeling I got.

I knew he was staring at my back. I could feel his eyes burning holes in them, yet I could only ignore it as if he wasn't and continue distracting myself with Jacob.

"Now that I've got you…" I couldn't help but erupt into a fit of laughter as Jacob's face turned from pleading to horror

He stuttered. "N-n-no! yo-you wouldn't!" Giving him a promising look, his horror stricken expression was turned into a defeated one.

"Yay!" getting off the guy, I punched the air with delight. Fake delight. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm acting here. What? I had to do something to get my mind of the cuddling couple behind me. And Damn! I can still feel his eyes on me!

"Well, catch you around, Bella…and you too" Jacob said a bit reluctantly on the latter part. Even so, he stood up phasing into a wolf. Looking back, I winked at them, said my goodbye and jumped on the wolf, holding on its fur as we disappeared into the trees.

Later that night…

"I love her soooooooooo much" eyeing the intoxicated teenager and the bottle of wine in my hand clearly stating there was a seven percent of alcohol in the drink, it was safe to say, I've never been so shocked in my life.

This guy gave low tolerance of alcohol a new meaning. I bet, if this got out, you'll see his picture pop u if you searched up 'what is low tolerance of alcohol' on Google. Freaking shocking man.

"How? What does he have that I don't?" watching him drink his pain away was saddening. I did feel guilty for harbouring some feelings for the vampire. I tried not to remember the days I was in that situation. Even now, it hurt to think about it, and what made it worse, was that I was caught in the same situation again. Deciding to end his ramblings, I spoke up.

"You know what" I suddenly asked. Turning towards Jacob, I continued.

"You don't need this shit" he agreed.

"Yes, I don't need this shit"

"You don't need someone who will always leave you for another"

"Yes, I don't need someone who will leave me for another"

"You don't need complications when in love"

"Yes, that too"

"You don't need" I paused for some dramatic affect. Somehow, deep down, it felt as if I was convincing myself more than Jacob.

"Bella" I finished. Jacob nodded vigorously, until a forlorn look settled on his face. He stumbled his way over to my, sitting down with a soft thud on the couch, his head leaning against my shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Can I still have her?" he asked innocently. Sighing, I grabbed his head and laid it softly on my lap. Automatically his feet came up on the couch.

I didn't know what to say. I could easily lie, but from experience that hurt more than the truth. Eyeing the bottle of wine again, I brought the rim to my lips, tilted my head back and drowned whatever was left. Some of the red liquid escaped from the corner of my lips trailing down my throat and took refuge underneath the collar of my shirt.

Settling it down, my fingers brushed through Jacob's hair. He was away in dream land, snoring loudly. Smiling I closed my eyes feeling sleep take over.

A loud thud entered my sensitive ears. Growling in annoyance I tried to ignore the banging. There was a pause of silence. A content smile graced my lips as I was ready to slip back to sleep, but then it started again. I was not a morning person, and damn that person better have a good reason to be waking me up.

Eyes rimmed red; I gently laid Jacob on the couch and stomped towards the soon to be dead person. Nearly ripping the door open, I was ready to rip the person apart only to find on the other side stood none other than Edward, surprisingly with no Bella. Immediately my anger left, the redness fading away.

"The pup's here" he stated. Rolling my eyes, I moved aside letting him in.

"Hello to you too" sarcasm was a second language to me and I used it to full advantage. Slamming the door shut, I turned to a now tensed Edward who stared at me quite, intimately. Is he allowed to do that? But, even so I felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach.

His eyes travelled from the head of my body, to the toe. Shivering from the attention, I looked down to find what caught his interest. There I was clad in black short shorts barely reached mid-thigh and a white tank top that reached just above my belly-button. That and I noticed my aura and scent were fully out.

Looking back at the now hungry gazed vampire, I could only mutter two words before dashing away.

"Oh-shit"

He was close behind, hot on my heels. I don't even remember changing into these! As much as I enjoy being chased, I mean him chasing me must mean something right. But then again, Youkai's were naturally attracted to my scent, it held power. I could hide my scent, but Edward wasn't that stupid, even in this state he would know I still held that power despite my scent and aura had disappeared.

Seeing an open window that led to the forest, I jumped right out. Bad move. Next thing I knew I hit a tree head on. It shook violently from the force and then a hand wrapped itself around my waist taking me to a nearest branch. Pinning me with his body against the tree, I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

Gosh! This was such a turn on. Stupid hormones.

Moaning as my back was pushed further into the rough bark, Edward dipped his nose into my neck taking long sniffs. It felt good, but it wasn't right. If he was a lover, then go ahead. But, he wasn't. Pushing back my feelings, I let out a dangerous growl before pushing him away. He landed on another tree, leaving a good sized dent. I jumped down, sighing when my feet touched the forest floor. But, my freedom was short-lived as once again, I was pinned to the tree.

My miko powers begged to be released. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but if he continued, he'll find out what else can kill a vampire.

As soon as Edward was on me, he was thrown off me as well. Standing in front of me was Jacob, fully phased and growling madly. Moving to stand in front of Jacob, I demanded he stood down- I was not someone who needed to be protected. Lucky for Jacob, he followed my demand after a second of hesitation. Glaring at the crazed vampire, I called back my scent and aura- it was as if I didn't exist. But like I said, this did not deter Edward.

This wasn't like him. He reminded of countless of youkai who wanted to devour me for food. That hurt, that hurt real deep. He moved again, his speed growing each time. Listening to closely to his steps I was able to locate where he was successfully blocking him and throwing him back further deep into the forest. Yet, in the next few seconds he came back for more.

Jacob's growls grew louder each time Edward attacked. Why do I always get into these situations? Five hundred years passed and still this happens.

Lips set into a grim line, I focused on Edward. This had carried on far to long enough. As he came in lighting speed towards me, I caught him by the neck. I let some purifying power flow into my finger tips managing to knock Edward out.

Grinning towards Jacob, I took pleasure in his horrified expression.

He stuttered. "Bu-bu-but! Vampires can't get knocked out, can they?" head tilting sideways, I was confused. Can't get knocked out? Sure they don't sleep, but knocked out isn't the same as sleeping, right?

Head turning towards the creature in my head, I screamed bloody Mary. He was freaking staring right at me. My mistake in this was dropping him. In a second he had Jacob flying off somewhere and me, cornered into a tree….again!

"Touch her and I will end your life where you stand"

Eyes widening at the familiar voice, I followed the tip of the recognizable sword all the way to the hilt, to where the claw was and up to its arm, shoulder, neck and then the face.

He had a feral look on his face. Sharp fangs bore dangerously, a low growl emitting from its throat, and those once innocent eyes promising death.

"Shippou?"

* * *

**Sooooooo how was it? lol PLease Review ^^**

**And...I won't be updating for a while since i got my exams coming up, but I promise it won't be as long as the other time you had to wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! here's the next chapter! enjoy ^^**

I never expected Shippou's sudden arrival., heck he isn't supposed to be here any way. His wold green hues glared furiously at the back of Edward's head who, caught at sword point, was returning back to teh real world. I guess you could say there were a lot of things I wasn't expceting today. 1. Edward's lust craze. 2. a KNocked out Jacob- Gotta work on his fighting skills, and 3. Shippou.

"Shippou, you're-"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded dumbly, unable to move my lips as it forgot how to function. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and then I pinched my self in case it was a dream. Because, Shippou wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in hiding- no one, or anything can find him if he was hiding, especially if the reason he was hiding was because of Sesshomaru.

Poor pup of mine dyed the ice prince's hair pink in his sleep. Not only did it ruin is image, it also damaged his pride and ego that he was caught in such an act, doesn't matter if he was sleeping, to Sesshomaru and other stuck up tight ass's, he should have detected it before it happened. Yet, here was Shippou standing in one piece, fearlessly pointing a sword towards Edward in order to protect me.

And…the only thing I could say when I got my voice back was…

"You brought Baby Fang to protect me from a crazed Vampire" it wasn't a question, but a statement. Something I picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Baby Fang won every fight okay" he defended. My eyes twitched.

"Against Rin and Jaken's stupid fire stick, which might I add was stronger" He blushed in embarrassment. Sighing, I closed my eyes pinching the bridge between my eyes totally forgetting about the vampire (who I pushed aside) and the safety of a knocked out wolf.

Shippou grumbled. "It's not my fault, Sesshomaru has all my swords"

No matter how many times they know not to annoy me or anger me further than I am, because consequences will be given, no one listens or heeds warning. Shippou knows my anger inside out, yet here he is testing it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hiding for another fifty years or so?"

"Aww but I came to see you"

"You may be brave, but not brave enough when it comes to Sesshomaru" he didn't reply and that's when it hit me. Eyes raking over his face, I asked suspiciously.

"Why are you here? What did he tell you?"

"Hehe" he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I told him you would figure it out"

"Shippou!"

"Well he found out some stuffs and you're not going to believe it! I didn't believe it myself!"

"Believe what?"

"Well, this is how it went. So, I changed my appearance into a human and covered…" Growling lowly I tried to pass the message that I wasn't interested in how he stayed hidden, what I wanted to know was why he was here and what Sesshomaru told him to do. Was it so much to ask?

"SHIPPOU!"

"Alright jeez, anyway I think everyone should know about this, both the vampires and wolves" taking note of the seriousness in his voice, I nodded. Guess it was important. I told him to head first towards the house, taking Jacob with him while I deal with Edward.

Taking in a deep breath, I turned around ready to face a guilty Edward who would apologize countless of times. But, I came face to face with a hardened expression vampire who looked just about pissed.

"Who was that?" his tone had dropped down to negative four as I stood dumbfounded.

"Eh?" real smart Kagome, real smart.

"Who was that?" he repeated again in the same manner. Snapping back to reality, I narrowed my eyes at the guy. Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that?

"What's it to you?"

"Just tell me"

"Why?" thinking that he will go after my Shippou, I moved a few paces back and to the side, ready to block him if need be.

"Answer the damn question" I think that was the first time I heard the guy curse.

"Answer mine first"

"Fine! What is his relationship to you?" Thinking about what Shippou had to tell all of us, I grimaced.

"If you think this will affect Bella in any way then don't worry, it won't. He is my business and it will stay that way"

He didn't reply. There was a pause. Thinking the conversation was as good as over; I took a step to turn around only to find myself pinned against a tree in a freaking strong hold. Breathing hard, I struggled to muster up a scream or words of fury.

Edward was fast. Then why- fucking asshole! He was only toying with me when he had our 'chase'. Glaring at him with new found hate, I tried to ignore the intimate position we were in. His hands holding up mine above my head, his body pressed down onto mine to constrict movement and one of his legs in between my two legs.

I thanked the heavens that vampires didn't have the ability to smell your emotions, because if they did, I swear I would have died right then and there. Still, I held up my 'hate' façade.

He growled. "Who is he?" squirming in his hold trying to find a way out, I cursed when I found none. So, I had only two options. One, tell him Shippou is my son and get over it or two, say nothing and stay in that intimate position until I died of unsatisfied need, because damn! Stubborn as I was, I chose the latter.

His hold tightened when I simply turned my head away from him. Now using one hand to hold up my hands, his other grabbed by chin and turned it towards him roughly. By nature, we demons found pleasure in rough handlings so couldn't stop the moan that passed out of my lips. Again, thank the heavens Edward took it as a moan of pain.

"Kagome" he warned. I shut my eyes enjoying his cold breath against my lips. If he didn't stop right now, Edward is going to find him self raped by a demon, and we're not quite the gentle type in bed.

"Let go off me" I managed to squeeze pass my lips without moaning. Yet again I wonder why I always end up in these situations. Shouldn't have told Shippou leave; he arrives when I don't need him and when I do, he's gone. That guy has bad timing, or maybe it's just me. No, no, it's him and his bad timing.

The chains holding down my beast rattled violently in desperate need to get out. Lucky me, another option just added itself to the original two; let the beast out, rape the guy and leave him behind dead. Good option, then again I'll be going up against a family of angry vampires- which I can eliminate easily. Nah, I think I'll stick to the second.

Looking up at his pale kissable lips, my heart thumped loudly. This Edward heard. His hold on me loosened as he backed up, but not enough to let me escape.

"I will not hurt you" As if he could.

"I can hear your heart racing, please do not be scared" the whole world froze, even my heart. I think I must have heard wrong. Maybe I was dreaming. Edward wouldn't dare that those words, he wouldn't even think about it. By the way, this is my chance of freedom.

Catching Edward off guard, I freed myself, using a finger to rub my ears and later pinch myself. Wincing, I shoved Edward to the side with a thoughtful look as a walked a few steps forward.

"Care to repeat that" I asked without turning. There was no answer. Turning around with a fierce glare, I growled at him.

"I said care to repeat that"

Edward hesitantly replied. "I heard you heart beating fast, it could only mean you were scared."

"Ahh…I see. So when someone's heart beats faster it means they're scared"

"Well- that's just one of the many reasons"

"Oh! There are more reasons behind a racing heart? If so" the tone dropped down to a negative degree. "Why did you think I was scared?" there was a pause before he replied. He straightened up with an impassive look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you" sneering, I was suddenly in front of him. He didn't blink an eye.

"You're too much, Edward Cullen, you're-"

And…the world really did freeze. Demon I may be, I never really lost my clumsiness. Too much into my 'act' as you can say (and I was good at it) I didn't notice a little ditch which was barely noticeable in my defence. The next thing I knew I was kissing the forest floor. And you know what pissed me off the most was Edward never moved an inch to save me.

I guess I deserved it. You can say I over reacted but it was all an act. I needed his mind off of Shippou. Not being sad or anything, but I didn't want them to know Shippou. It would be too awkward if they found out I had a son. Sighing, my day couldn't have gone worse, but typically it did. It started to rain and it wasn't just a grizzle of rain, it pissed down like it never rained before. It was too predictable. What is this? A dramtic demon-vampire novel?

Edward asked. "Are you all right?" Still he made no move towards me, just stood there in the rain staring down on me. Sighing one last time, I was up on my feet and walking away without a word.

"Are you-" before he could finish I threw him a look that said 'shut up or die'. With his tight shut lips I smiled sarcastically.

Before we knew it, we were standing before my door. The sky was reaching twilight just about reaching home. Without knowing time had passed quite fast. Guess it was time to meet with the others. Sighing I entered with Edward following closely behind.

"You can stay around and wait for the others or leave and come back with them. I'll be in the shower."

Looking down at myself in distaste I had a sudden urge to kill Edward. Because of him nothing is going good. And then there's Jacob. Good ol' Jacob who I feel like ripping his neck out. Guy can't even hold up long enough in a fight. What is Sam doing to my pack?

"Thank you" I ignored his reply and continued walking. Yes, a nice hot shower was what I needed.

By the time I was done, I was back to happy mode. Played pranks on Jacob courtesy of Shippou and his fox illusions, ordered a huge box of pocky, annoyed Jacob, danced and annoyed Jacob even more. Soon, the wolves and vampires started to arrive. The last was Edward and his loyal follower, Bella.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Now that we are all here, I want you to meet Shippou" Shippou stood up with a foxy grin (I think saw Leah swoon) and bowed. I taught him well. Everyone respectively gave their own greetings in return, minus Edward of course. Someone can hold a grudge….

"Moving on, Shippou is here to deliver an important message from my lord-" My lord? I must be on something.

"My Lord?" Giving Shippou a death look, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Um right- Volturi" At that word the Cullen's stiffened. Shippou chuckled lightly before continuing. "From what I heard they are currently under the pretence that the human would soon become a vampire, am I not?"

Edward snarled. "How did you know?" Bella held onto his forearm, I couldn't help but glare at the contact. Esme and Charlie gave him a displeasing look.

"Sorry about that" Charlie started. "But, we are curious as to how you know" Shippou smirked.

"You really are scared of the Volturi? Pathetic" brows knitting together I tried not to show my frustration of being lost. Jacob nudged me out of my dilemma. With gritted teeth I hissed at him.

"What? It's true, they are pathetic!" seriously, I don't think Jacob would ever learn to shut his mouth. The next second we had a snarling competition between the vampires and the wolves. It was going to be long night. Luckily, they calmed down and returned to their respective seats.

"Sorry I called you pathetic, I couldn't help it. Anyway the Volturi wants Bella turned and that Victoria chick wants Bella dead, right?" everyone nodded.

"Sweet, then you have nothing to worry about"

"Shippou…get to the-" then I suddenly screamed. "POINT!"

"They will be showing up on the same night!"

"Isn't that…bad?" Jared questioned. The wolves nodded.

"Yes, I haven't seen anything, how can you know?" Alice followed.

Shippou gasped in disbelief. "Do you know who we work for? Do you even know who she is?" he pointed at me. Being the centre of attention really made me nervous.

"He-he-he, where you going with this, Shippou?"

"The Volturi or should I say 'the dark ones'" there was a pregnant pause. Maybe today was the one day I had hearing problems. Did I just here 'the dark ones'. Giving Shippou a look, he held up his hands.

"No joke, I'm serious! Sesshomaru smirked when he said this to me, Sesshomaru!" another pause. The best timing for crickets to do their thing, and they did. That was all lost though when I broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! You fear the dark ones! Oh! That is pathetic"

"Thank you" Jacob silently whispered.

It was pathetic. The 'dark ones' are just three wimpy guys who think they have true power. This is way too good. Last time I ever saw them, they were on their knees begging for their lives. It was a good thing Sesshomaru was in a happy mood that day. But, if they rule the vampires, then that must mean they are one now.

No wonder Edward thinks he is the real monster in this world. Ruled by some wimps like them, it'll be hard not to feel that way. Looks like some reality check needs to be enforced. Nothing is scarier than a demon. We rule this world and everything that is dark.

"Shippou's right. You have nothing to worry about, just concentrate on Victoria and her army. I'll take care of this Volturi" Just what have they been doing to instil this kind of fear?

So funny how this all turned out! Maybe my life id a novel where the author doesn't know what she or he is doing. Throwing in something like this out of no where, so dramatic. Not forgetting Shippou's sudden arrival and Edward's interest. But, it'll be fun. It has been long since I spelt blood, especially an old _friend's blood_.

* * *

**so? what ya think?**

**PLease review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**XxXxXx**

Kill me

Kill me

Kill me

Kami, Ghandi, Buddha, whoever is up there,

Kill

Me

NOW!

Its funny how one simple thing can make sense in your mind, yet reality decides to hop in and crush it till we're left to bask in our misery.

"They don't bleed…at all?" I sounded desperate, I know, but it's not my fault. Part of being a demon is that you always felt the urge to feel blood running down your claws, especially right after you talked about it. And I _was_ happy, until Carlisle (rudely might I add) decided to cut in and drop the reality bomb on me.

"Unfortunately vampires don't bleed" he had said oh so casually and it struck right on the face like a good bitch slap. See, if I wasn't a demon, the feeling of dread wouldn't last long, but since I am, it won't stop till I find blood on my claws.

"That's creepy, craving for blood"

And then, mighty human, Bella, decided to grace us with her opinion. Really, that's rich coming from her especially who has a bloodsucker for a boyfriend, I said. That shut her up- thank god- but Edward had to go being her 'knight in shining amour'. He 'lovingly' wrapped his arm around her shoulders and had the audacity to glare at me! At me! Even the others found her comment a bit hypocritical.

Cursing under my breath, I let my eyes follow the wolves and the vampires forming a half circle around Jasper as he explained how to kill a new born vampire. From what they said, new born vampires are super strong, like super, super. Still, I had decided to sit this one out.

To me, it didn't matter how strong they were. A demon is always worse, especially if you have miko blood running in your veins as well. I can purify them in minutes and leave the battle field unscathed and untouched. Yet, Emmet readily protested saying how he wanted some action. The wolves agreed immediately. The rest of the vampires followed.

But now was not the time to dwell on that, what really mattered was how I will get over my blood lust, or more importantly, _who_ I can use to get over it. First thought was Bella, no doubt.

"Shippou!" I snarled. Guilty for my tone, but I was helpless. He was by my side in less than a second.

"What's wrong?"

"I might need to go hunting" I breathed. It was getting worse. Trying to control my breathing, I clutched Shippou's collar as if my life depended on it.

"Get Edward, Kami knows how bad I am at directions!" and no, it was not funny.

"What if he-" Eye bleeding red, I growled at Shippou to hurry. I could've taken Shippou, but watching Bella and Edward together killed me. I'm a bitch I know, but it seriously sucks balls!

There were some complications about why Edward, but in the end, I had my way. Running through the forest, I followed Edward as he knew the best places for hunting. Currently my senses were being distracted by my lust. So, I was pretty much as useless as Bella. Oh yeah, I went there.

"There" Edward said in a sharp tone. Guess he was still a bit pissed and since I wasn't in my right mind, my reply was a seductive smirk before I attacked my prey- a mountain lion. And it was my luck, I remember Alice saying something about how a mountain lion was Edward's favourite.

Jumping on the lion, I clawed its back as he jumped throwing me off. I landed perfectly watching my claws paint red in fascination. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward hold in a breath. Chuckling darkly, a plan started to form itself in my evil mastermind.

A few more strikes and I had the Lion lying dead in front of me covered beyond recognition in blood. I dropped down to my knees before it, letting my beast fully take over. Gathering the blood with my claws, it slid down my arm. A growl of pleasure erupted from the back of throat. Blood, it was everywhere. On my person, my face, claws- god it was beautiful.

"Would you like some?" I suggested to the vampire standing not too far way from me. His eyes were fixated on my bloody person. My smirk deepened, he won't be able to deny me now. And, how true I was because, in the next moment was trapped, caged between his arms against the forest floor.

He was growling, breathing hard staring into my red hues. His face lowered slowly as I anticipated for the contact. His tongue darted out and licked the blood of my cheek. A moan slipped past my lips. Edward took his time, but my beast was impatient. Hell, all demons beasts were like that- expect the Ice Lord himself. He made sure even his own beast was under strict control.

Growling out in frustration, I flipped us over until I was the one straddling his hips, the one in control.

"Mmm…Kagome flavoured with Mountain Lion blood, isn't that just mouth watering?" with that said, I crashed my lips over his. It was aggressive, a battle for dominance. By now, we were both lost in our lust. There was no turning back.

Our bodies moved in synch, as the moon watched providing us with a pale shower of light. And, when we were done, we lay there in an awkward silence. Both of us afraid to move as we contemplated our actions. I didn't know what Edward was thinking, but for me I was in bliss. That was, until I felt him move. I watched through my lashes for his emotions and what I saw, is not what I liked.

Is eyes reflected regret and it hurt, fucking hurt. Once again, I found myself thankful that vampires didn't have the ability to sense once emotions. Putting on indifferent façade, I got up and dressed quietly as he did the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would lose myself in my…blood lust" quite, but heard. However, I didn't expect his angry words.

"You know what? I don't want your sorry. Don't you even dare come near me or Bella again." he growled. "We were doing fine before you came along. We don't need your help; we can handle our problems just fine." There was a slight pause before he said the words that killed me.

"Just pretend this never happened"

No, I wasn't expecting this. If the fucking guy loved Bella so much he should've stopped. He could've just licked the blood off and not have sex. Then again, I did play dirty. I did cover myself up on blood and made sexual advances. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath. It's no point fighting. I'll end up hurt anyway.

"Sure…whatever" I said dejectedly. And I prayed. Prayed hard that Shippou will not say a word while the others were there, or worse, go telling Sesshomaru.

I knew it will start up again- my depression. And even though is aid I won't survive this time, I'll make sure I will. Following Edward a good distance away, I was glad again, that he ad no aura so that I won't be able to smell his regret or anger.

As we neared, Edward increased his speed going to stand next to Bella, hugging her as if his life depended on it. Breaking out of the trees, Shippou was before me. His eyes concerned and worried, yet his body angered and ready to fight. I shook my heard, holding back tears. Seemed as if my pack felt my pain as they howled. I silently ordered them to leave, Jacob stayed behind.

"Please, inform us if you see anything in the near future" Shippou stated nodding towards Alice. She smiled hesitantly noting the tension between them and us. Saying our goodbyes, Shippou immediately had me on his back and we raced home with Jacob beside us.

"What happened?" Shippou demanded once we were in the house. His youki flared dangerously as it created a barrier around the house. Jacob winced slightly. Lifting my hand, I let my aura flow into him. I smiled sadly at his peaceful expression and left for my room without a word. I just needed some time alone, that's all.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jacob mutter.

"I don't know, but I swear, if that fucking asshole hurt her, I will kill him. I will fucking kill him"

Jacob snorted. "Well they're pretty hard to die, trust me" I could almost feel Shippou's smirk.

"You people really don't know who you speak to, do you? I am a demon; I can kill you in seconds no matter what creature you are. When I say any creature I mean vampires as well, so _trust me"_

His killing intent rolled off in waves and I had to increase my flow of aura into Jacob so he won't suffocate. Shippou was right. We are demons. We rule the dark side and every creature. Like I said before, we are the true monsters. And to top it off, we aren't just any demons. If I wasn't so sad, I'd probably laugh my lungs out if someone said they were the true monsters in front of Sesshomaru- unfortunately I wasn't feeling quite humorous. Damn, it'd be a good laugh too.

For days I avoided Edward just as he did the same. But, I refused to change. I wasn't going back to depression, at least not when everyone is around. I spent more time with Jacob and Shippou and showed the guy I wasn't affected and he ignored it. But, it started to change after a simple phone call.

We were at the woods again for another meeting. I was perched high up in a tree with Shippou protectively next to me, while his green hues glared at Edward. It was awfully quiet until my cell phone ring tone broke the silence. Everyone head their eyes on me, except Edward. I rolled my. Checking the ID, I answered in Japanese.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Sato sighted at Seattle. This Sesshomaru would honour him by killing him of his blade, but I will let you finish him."_ My eyes hardened as a smirk mould it self onto my lips.

How long we have searched for Sato Kirigi. A bat demon who thought he could take advantage of me because of my unstable condition. Unfortunately he escaped just before Sesshomaru arrived. Scared, I had Sesshomaru stay with me rather chase after him. Now, he was not so lucky. I'll make the bastard pay and what better way to take out my emotions.

"I'm on it" I hung up. Dropping down to the ground, I nodded towards Shippou. He would stay behind and watch them for me. Breaking the concealment spell, I let my true self shown.

"Jacob…would you like to come?"

"Where we going?" I paused, picking the right words to say.

"To finish some unfinished business" he nodded enthusiastically, not bothering to ask Sam. I was Alpha after all.

He passed into a wolf as I nodded towards the others and disappeared along with Jacob, completely missing the envious glare from Edward.

**XxXxXxX**

**So...how was it? **

**PLease Review ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about the loooong wait  
I thank you for all the reviews  
Enjoy this chap!**

**XxXxXxX  
**

It was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Actually, it wasn't just beautiful; it felt fucking awesome! Finally, after many years of Sesshomaru's overprotective glare staring down on me, I can enter a demon club without him or any of his asshole guards. For once living under Sesshomaru's care, this was the closet thing I'll ever get to freedom, and I intended to use it to good use.

The large abandoned building engulfed in a dull shade of grey and black, with broken windows and torn newspapers hanging off the sharpened edge of glasses, mingling in with the wind. That eerie fog and whistling of the breeze, the whispering shadows, the sudden cold wisp of air, the chill running up your spine! Oh! It was heaven. I let the pure dark aura consume me, hissing in pleasure only to growl later with more pleasure as my miko side purified that dark essence.

"Where are we?" Jacob squeaked. I held out my hand as to silence him.

"Shhh, do not speak…just feel"

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out, because if your idea of 'fun' is hanging around an abandoned site, than stare all you want, just tell me how the hell do I get back home"

This wasn't just any ordinary abandoned building, it was a demon club. The strong hold of an illusion barrier hid the darker beings inside howling in their own pleasures freely, not having to worry about nosy humans. I did mention to Jacob that we were gonna do something 'fun', so I intend to hold onto that. Hopefully he's not too much of a wimp and if he thinks he can get out of here then he's mistaken- considering the maze like turns we took just to get here.

With gritted teeth, I glared at him. "Seriously shut up, you killing my buzz here." Then I closed my eyes and returned to what I was doing.

"But-"

"Okay! Geez, can't a demon get some break here. Trust me you'll like it."

"Oh yeah, I'll love walking into an abandoned building that looks like its haunted…it isn't haunted right?" there he was, squeaking again. Wolves don't squeak!

"It's a demon club for fucks sake!"

"Aren't you guys a bit sensitive on the ear, and it looks empty…?"

"It's hidden! There's a barrier! You don't want corpses of cops lying everywhere now do you?"

Why was he so annoying! I guess it's partly my fault for not explaining fully, but still! Back off the questions, it's dangerous to know too much and he's seriously nearing that limit.

I sighed rubbing my temples. "Besides, we don't listen to that techno crap"

"Then what do you listen to?" I smirked, an evil glint in my cool blue hues. Don't even get me started on that, Jacob, because hell you wouldn't ever want to be in the position of being a demon's entertainment.

"That is a surprise," I got serious. "Don't be so tense, I'm here right with you. By the way, this will the first and the last you ever enter a demon club. Understood?"

Hesitant at first, he put all his trust on me and nodded muttering a low 'yes'. Nodding, I dropped all concealment, checking myself out on one of the broken pieces of glass. I never did mention how my appearance change did I. Well, you have the honour to know that like Sesshomaru, I have his marking all over my body, silver hair but with black streaks, blue hues with golden specks and a crescent moon on my forehead with a faded pink lined circled around it. Looking at my fangs, I can honestly say my teeth had never looked so pearly white before. I mean it wasn't yellow or anything, it just wasn't as white as it was now.

Jacob cleared his throat. "You know, you look damn hot." A smug smile moulded itself onto my lips. I know, Jacob, I know. Letting all emotions leave my face, I allowed myself to look like a woman version of Sesshomaru. Jacob, miraculously, silently took his place next to me. We were ready to enter.

Releasing my aura in powerful waves, the barrier immediately opened up. As we stepped into the barrier, the once abandoned building did not look so abandoned anymore. Still holding its dark look, the building just no longer had broken windows or a run down look. It was clean and in perfect shape. From the countless windows you could see the faint orange light shining through. I snickered.

"A caged club, huh"

Demon clubs were varied, but it was put under two categories; the human styled or the intimate pleasure. The human styled only had a human like club, only the music was low. It wasn't that bad, but it was boring. Demons could hold their liquor and it was rare to find one drunk on alcohol consumption. Intimate pleasure, on the other hand, had clubs such as caged, human sacrifice, erotic violence and mixer. Human sacrifice lived up to its name. It was a club where demons brought in wiling humans who offered their body, blood and soul for demon entertainment. Erotic violence is where demons openly expressed their love in a deadly sex (also because their partners' pain is very sexy). A Mixer is all different kinds of supernatural creatures. However, it really wasn't a mixer. No other sane creature dared to step near a demon, especially when they sought entertainment. A caged was where demons found pleasure in watching demons locked in a cage battling for survival. It was the best of the best. Though many died, it held little effect. Death, pain, blood curling screams is what feeds our beast's pure pleasure.

Just as the barrier closed up, the entrance door slammed open by a powerful gust of wind. Senses on alert, I was half expecting some ogre to come out and grovel no their knees praising my name. Instead, I got fierce looking ogres who were ready for battle. At least I was right about the ogres. They were overly large and had a thug look to them. Three of them in total, they waved around their wooden round weapon in hopes of scaring us away. As if they could. I felt Jacob scoot closer towards me. He leaned in and whispered…

"Hey Kagome, what's going on?" that's what I wanted to know- What's going on? No one dared to disrespect the Lady of the Western Lands, and no, not as in Sesshomaru's mate. As in he has no mate and the moon palace needs a lady around. Unless…

"Hn, Sato's minions I suppose…" They all crackled in laughter. Ogre one stepped up as he grinned mischievously with missing teeth in-between the line of yellow ones.

"Looks like the princess is pretty smart, too bad you won't be around to show that off." Ogre two then decided to continue on.

"Boss would love back what he couldn't finish." I narrowed my eyes at that comment, not caring if Jacob's obvious trembling was making me loose my regal image.

Ogre three snorted in delight. "Mmm, maybe when the boss is done, we could get a turn on that fine body of yours."

As much as I seemed like a strong willed person, we all now how much of a baby I am inside and that the trauma I've had, was on a thin thread begging to return. Scoffing, my eyes bled red. Too bad for them, I was feeling rather sadistic and was in no mood to make this night as easy as pie.

"Don't worry so much, princess. We'll have you screaming tonight, maybe even up till tomorrow."

"You'll be begging for more."

"And you know what the fun part is, we'll break you apart- not even Sesshomaru the bastard we'll be able to save you, just like how he couldn't when the half-breed took you."

It scared me how calm I was on the outside- standing unaffected, smirking without a care in the world. But, on the inside, their little plan of weakening me had worked. Fortunately, I didn't crack. This had happened before. Though I should be used to it by now…but, even I, the great Shikon miko-demon, wasn't immune to the pain of heart break and rape. It also scared me how my left arm felt like it was on fire, while my right stayed in its normal body temperature…?

Looking towards Jacob, I noticed how his fearful trembling had turned to that of anger. An evil glint crossed my eyes. The Ogres were busy passing insults.

"Jacob?" His reply was a growl.

"Kill them." Just two words. And, not just any two words, but words that sealed the fate of those ogres.

Jacob, without hesitant, passed into a wolf and went on a killing rampage. I bellowed in laughter. In the end, Jacob phased back into human. Disappointed that he had come out scathed head to toe with claw marks and deep cuts, I frowned.

"Hn, not bad seeing as it is your first time battling a demon, but…"

He sounded exasperated. "Not bad? But-"

"I'm serious. They're not vampires, Jacob. They're not your mortal enemies that you can just rip apart. Ogres are the lowest of all demons; you should have killed them and come out uninjured." Jacob snorted.

"Like you said, it is my first time."

Touché

I closed my eyes feeling a bit riled up. I was either feeling the lack of killing, or because I didn't want my pack to be this damn weak. Sighing, I realised my own mistake. I should not have brought Jacob to this, but it did have its ups to where their level of strength is. Next time I see Kouga, I'll send him straight to Forks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried." He didn't reply. His back was turned towards me. I levelled him with a glare.

"I said-"

"I heard you." Gritting my teeth to prevent an oncoming growl and even more insults, I cracked my neck to lay off some of the tension.

"Smirnoff is as far as I'm going and it'll have to be mixed." I saw Jacob grin.

"I've never tried scotch"

"It's an old mans drink, nothing you'll like"

"I still want to try." Okay, fine, you win. I nodded wanting this done and over with.

"And maybe a bit of-"

"Don't push it. Come, we're loosing night. I'm needed back by dawn, something tells me Shippou is about to loose it."

He punched the air. "I love you and your rocking alcohol cabinet." I chuckled.

It didn't take long for us to enter the main room. There was a crowd of demons cheering and howling in excitement around a steel cage that had sutra's plastered all over it. The room itself was dim-lighted but it did not affect anyone, not with our keen eyes. However, Jacob seemed to struggle a bit. The roars were a bit loud and it hurt my sensitive hearing. It really did confuse me how the other demons did not find it painful. I looked around until my eyes stopped on the opposite dark corner. Nothing could be hidden from a dog demon's eyes, not even Sato's shaded person. I smirked. Now, it was time to get rid of these wretched demons. I snarled viciously, scraping a claw nail against the concrete wall. If their wild roars did not hurt their ears, this sure as hell did. The fight stopped inside the cage as everyone turned towards Jacob and I. Immediately, they were on their knees. Now this was the reaction I was expecting.

"Leave." They were all scampering away, apologising and muttering meaningless words of praise. Jacob moved out of the way in time of the hoard. The two demons in the cage banged against the cage, wanting-begging to get out. I turned a deaf ear towards them and felt me eyes settle on the one I was here for.

"Sato Kirigi"

"Sesshomaru's bitch."

And so it began. Sato summoned more of his minions, this time not just ogres, but stronger opponents such as a cheetah demon and a wind witch like Kagura. Forgetting all about my plan of taking this slow, I brought forth my miko ki to battle alongside my demon side. As the demons neared a feet away from me, they disappeared into ash leaving their screams in their wake.

Weaklings

"Jacob, why don't let those two out of the cage while I deal with this pest, hm?" I cooed as I took predator steps towards the stiffening bat demon. It didn't take long till I was standing before him. An evil gleam crossed my blue hues.

"As 'Sesshomaru's bitch', I'll try not to spoil his name when I take your life." Wrapping a claw around his neck, I led the tip of my nails dig into his skin drawling blood.

Sato scratched onto my hands, tried to shrug me off him or at least put me off balance so it would give him time to run away. They were all futile events. My other free hand was hinted blue with a purification glow. Ever so slowly I neared it towards Sato's body. He screamed and thrashed about. Growing tired of this once sided game, I slapped his face with my glowing hand. He howled himself out off my grip and onto the floor clutching his burned cheek. As he moved is hands to stare at what kind of damage I had done, he continued to scream in terror as he found ash sitting on his palm. As much as I liked watching him scream, I wanted him to beg.

Beg for his worthless life.

"Please, please…please spare me." Ahh, there it was. I pretended to ignore him.

"I swear, I didn't mean to do it1"

"Lying are we, Sato."

"I'm sorry, please, please. My queen, my Lady, I'll do anything."

Crackling in laughter, I flexed my claws enjoying the way it looked under the burning light of the candles.

"You must forgive me, Sato Kirigi; I am not as kind as I was centuries ago. I guess, you have yourself to thank for that…" And _him._

"My Lady-"

"Do not fret, seeing that my time here has taken longer than needed, I will make this quick."

"I am _begging _you-"

"And I do not care." With that, I brought down my claw as it glowed blue just before it hit its target.

There was no climax shot of bright light, or a slow motioned scream. I stuck to my words. It was quick. Straightening up, I stared with satisfaction at the pile of ashes on the ground.

"That was…harsh." I realized that Jacob was there with me. Cursing, I narrowed my eyes at him. Harsh? I think I was kind to make it painless…enough.

"Life is such."

"For a demon?"

Bastard.

"And everyone else. One more word on it, you'll be finding yours quite early."

**XxXxXxX**

**So...What you think? I'm not good at action and all, so I hope it was okay.**

**PLease review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be able to update in the next two weeks because I'm on holiday at Melbourne. But, the next chapter is already done, so just wait for two weeks.  
Be Safe and take care so you can review!  
LOL  
^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! HOw you doing  
Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy**

**XxXxXxX**

I should've have known nothing would be good by the time I had returned. All I wanted was to return back and enjoy what little peace I could find, even if it was just a moment. Yet, I was not granted that. Why life had to be so complicated was beyond me. If only it was simple, I would've have been six feet underground enjoying my eternal sleep or maybe lived a life under the pretence of being a normal human being. If only. Jacob and I had reached my temporary home just before the touch of dawn. My keen demon ears picked up growls and hiss from inside. Pausing in my movements, Jacob stopped alongside me. He phased into his human form.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I would've have answered if I wasn't completely frozen in my own shock. No, I wasn't shock because of the obvious battle inside my home, but I was shocked because the scent of a familiar blood reached my nose. Shippou was bleeding. My kit was bleeding…. With a growl of my own, I pushed back my demon from reigning control, disappearing from Jacob's sight and crashing through my back door. I was upon the scene of the fight just in time to watch Edward wince as Shippou's fist connected with his jaw. The Cullen family had jumped in to catch the staggering Edward to prevent him from lashing back as the wolves tried to calm my Shippou.

"What is the meaning of this?" all sudden movements had stilled. Raged breaths were head in our silence. My eyes glared through out the occupants of my house as it gradually landed on Shippou. His wounds were healed, and blood dried, some even flaking off but it didn't change the fact that he had been bleeding.

"Carlisle, I trust you to give me a proper explanation" I said, eying him almost predatorily. He looked down, a look of shame crossing pale face.

"Sam?" I tried next.

"We arrived after the fight had broken out" I growled in frustration.

"Shippou!" Said youkai looked up with fierce green hues, with a look of hurt hiding behind all that anger.

"He started it. He called you a fucking whore! A lying shitting whore who sleeps around and then he punched me when I said you belonged to me" And just like all those centuries before, my heart felt like dropping just to shatter into pieces. Repeating history was never a good thing and I wasn't about to fall into that again. I will, however, get my justice. What kind of mother would I be if I let my son get beaten and do nothing about it?

"Jacob, take Bella home." Bella was about to protest, but the feral look I gave her shut her up. Edward, for once, was so caught up in all this, jut let Bella be taken away. I also motioned for the wolves and the rest of the Cullen leave, leaving Edward, Shippou and I. Lastly, I told Shippou to leave. He protested, but I had none of that. What was about to happen was for our eyes and ears only. Once the place I was cleared, I dropped all strained control, and growled fiercely, eyes streaking red.

"I have had enough of this. We are due to battle soon and I will not have us fighting," I turned to face Edward.

"Once this is finished, we will no longer be in contact, so you do not have to worry about your precious little woman finding out about our night together in the forest. That night meant nothing, so you have no reason to bring it up, nor do you have any right to call me a whore when you are the one sleeping around…

…I will make this very clear, Edward," I took a step closer, until we were breaths away, my body, though shorter, was intimidating. "You touch him again; I will not care if you are an ally. Shippou is _mine_ and no one hurts what is mine."

There was moment of time where everything stilled. Silence blanketed over us, wrapping us in a strong hold. I didn't know if I should be happy, or mortified. Edward's sudden grasp on my shirt not only surprised me, but it sure as hell increased my anger.

"I will ask you gain and you will answer," He hissed out in a cold breath. "Who the fuck is Shippou to you?" That was the last thing I expected.

Not only had the guy the audacity to blame the sexual intercourse all on me, he also pretty much told me fuck off from his life and now he questions about my relationship that he has no right to question. What made it worse is that his damn mood swings are so confusing. They're driving me wild. One minute he's interested and the next he's pushing me away. Who the hell did he thing he was? I had already made up my mind for not doing this again, but he was making it so hard.

"Excuse me?" I drawled out, suddenly out of breath. "Are you playing with me, like fucking playing with me? Listen here, Edward, you have no business with my life and interactions."

He growled on frustration, pushing me away as he paced back and forth, hands in his hair pulling on it. He was breathing hard, daring not to look upon me. I took a step back, tumbling on the 'appeared out of no where' couch. This was really not good. I could feel the battle that they all awaited for nearing and this occurring at this time of all times- was not good. At all.

"Look," I started. "Lets just call it a truce, okay. We are not friends, but allies. So acquiring information about the other is out of the questions-"

"Then what about your condition of getting to know each other" oh yeah, I forgot that.

"Fine, I'll dismiss that. You no longer have to come around and leave Bella, I'll have Jacob anyway." I yelped at the sudden sound of my now smashed vase. It didn't mean anything, I told my self. It didn't.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is your problem," he mocked as if I asked the most stupid question. "I don't have a problem, you do…"I was taken back, livid even. He continued,

"You're killing me. You're making me feel things I shouldn't even feel, that I shouldn't even deserve- and no, its not because of how your blood smells of power, its just, everything you do I have to know. You're every where and if I don't see you, I-I, god I feel like going on a killing spree. I feel so lost, and then I picture you in my mind wishing for you to hurry back…home"

Mouth slightly apart, I was sure I was about to hyperventilate. I didn't know if I should be happy about his confession, or offended that once again, I was the other woman, or the fact that Bella was probably in a position that I was in all those centuries ago- or maybe, I was just too afraid.

Confused.

"And that night," I stiffened. "Did that really mean nothing to you…?"

Lost.

"Kagome…?"

Afraid.

"Answer me, please"

Not him.

This wasn't the usual cold, mean Edward. This was someone else. Maybe I was way over my head. This was a sick dream that I wished for to come true. But the somewhat sad truth was that it wasn't a dream. It was actually happening. Edward, in his own unusual tantrum way, was confessing that he liked me. That I made him crazy, feel the way Bella could never probably make him feel.

"What are you doing?" That wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to say, 'yes, I like you too', not this.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? You have Bella," I had to force her name out. "A complete loyal…human." Something I never was. Though I was under the impression that I was human, I never truly was. Because of the jewel, I had a dormant demon side to me as well. Sesshomaru's blood bond had awakened the demon side. Again, because of the jewel, I was able to _happily_ live as a miko and a demon.

"I know, I know, but…you're just…something else. You're…you're…" I found myself stepping closer, wanting to know what I am.

It's weird you know. One minute it's all about protecting my kit, the next it's all emotional and confessions.

Edward sighed, seating down as he ran a hand down his face.

"Forget it, it's probably-"

He stopped talking when my phone went off. Fumbling for it quickly, I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome."_

"Sesshomaru" I spoke, hesitantly looking towards Edward who had his eyes trained on me with a suspicious glare once a while at the phone pressed against my ear.

"_Shippou informed me of what had happened. Are you well?__ This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to come there now…"_ A warm smile found its way to my lips. As brutal and lethal he was. Sesshomaru was also caring of me.

"I've handled it, don't worry…" there was a pause. Did Sesshomaru hang up on me again?

"Sessho-"

"_You are welcome to come back home. This Sesshomaru will take it from here."_

"Don't worry, I've got it. Something like this can't hold me back. I mean, I'm you girl, trust me, okay- and don't listen to Shippou."

"_Fine, this Sesshomaru expects a full report by tomorrow afternoon. If this occurs again, you are coming home." _

"Yeah, yeah, bye, I miss you and love youu!" I had forgotten that I had a glaring vampire sitting across from me or the fact that just moments before I was an emotional confused wreck- okay, so I didn't forget. Even at a time like this, I wanted to test the waters and play around.

"Sesshomaru?" He began, already to hating on the demon he's never met. "Another guy in your life?" You'd be surprised how many I have in my life.

I turned to him, a serious expression taking over my face.

"Tell me, Edward, what do you plan to do now?"

He didn't reply immediately. He thought. And said, "I apologize for the way I acted that night. I was at fault too. I guess, it takes for you to go away with some other guy to make me realize my own dilemma. I will not lie. I do find myself liking you, maybe even more, but I do not wish to hurt Bella"

That was what I was afraid off.

"I'm sorry, Edward…." I began.

**XxXxXxX**

**Good? LOL  
Please review  
^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It has been long, too long and I apologise for that.  
Like really, I am so sorry for that.  
Here is the long awaited chapter, please enjoy ^^**

"I'm sorry, Edward," I began as blasphemous words hanged at the tip of my tongue begging to be spoken. I took in a deep breath. It was the right thing to do. I knew it. It was best for everyone, including myself, even if it did hurt. I stilled my heart, I strengthened my will, I put on the stoic façade and I let a cold, chilling, sadistic smile playfully mould itself onto my lips.

"It's best you throw away whatever feelings you have for me, clearly you have not thought this through. What happened that night was painfully the kind of our nature as something superior to humans. I hate to say it, but your feelings," I paused. My breath caught in my lungs. Fuck. Kagome. Grow some damn balls. "Are merely the figment of your imagination."

Edward made no move of reaction. He was as still as ever. Nor a slight slump, twitch or breathing was detected. He played the nature of his kind, to be believed by humans, pretty well. It was unnerving and awkward, to say the least. Even my own fear of crumbling under my own greedy emotions tempted to surface in order for something to move within him…or at least physically on the outside. Above, the floor boards creaked, cutting through the silence in a swift harsh strike. Shippou was eavesdropping, ready to pound through the ceiling if need be. Despite all this, maybe Edward was handling this better than I thought.

If only I could muster up the spirited-fighter Kagome, then I could have cursed my way out of all this. I would be all, 'fuck you, hoe! That was a one night stand so get over it, you dead pussy!' and saying that, I would not have felt the slightest pang of guilt or hurt, cause I'd be rock-hard Kagome, ready to take on anything standing on her path. Yup…if only…

"I," My body stiffened. His tone was usually…dead. "Have no fucking idea how to say it any easier, but I will say it once again, I am infatuated with you, Kagome, whether you like it or not. I will apologise to Bella-"

Asshole. "No, Edward, maybe _I_ didn't explain it any easier for you, but trust me when I say that your feelings are based on false imagination. I, the Shikon priestess, sadly enough have the ability to make all beings infatuated with me, so, no, you don't actually like me." Okay, that was the biggest lie ever…sort of. My blood did invite supernatural beings in, but that was easily hidden. So, in this case, dare I say, Edward fucking prince charming was actually attracted to me, but like I always say, let's humour them into a different path (even if I wanted to succumb into my own desires and return all those taboo feelings).

Shippou, who was still standing readily above us, made his presence loud and clear for Edward. I noticed his mouth opening then closing, his eyes shifting upwards and then back to me. There was that silence again. Did I mention it was almost suffocating. With a subtle growl, he was gone. For someone like me, who was usually used to these kinds of speed, I was still caught off guard by his hasty exit, and not to mention Shippou's sudden arrival. His unusually dark green orbs were narrowed into slits.

"What was that?" He demanded stepping closer. We were only breaths apart. I smiled. Head tilted slightly and I did what I did best; curse my way out of things.

"Well sorry! But the fucker wasn't making it any easier, so why not let shit-face down easy, you know? Let him know this is strictly business, a badass, fucked up, business."

"You can't do that! Fucking swearing about it doesn't change anything! Do you forget I am? I am your son. I know how you bloody feel! MUM!" Shippou cried in frustration and anger. "You're…you're…" he sighed deeply. "You're supposed to fight, to persevere and never give up, that's what _my_ Kagome would have done."

To be honest, I wasn't expecting Shippou to suddenly go all bi-polar on me; first angry that I even had feelings and now telling me to go for it? It was…beyond surprising. I watched him silently, his body trembling with emotions, head bowed hiding his darkened expression, fists tempted to be punched through a wall- I made him that way. Sure I wasn't the same person as I was centuries ago. I was still the same, only cowering beneath the pretence of a strong-willed fighter. But even we have our weak points; even we can crumble into such a state. It was sickening.

"Shippou, my love," I cooed, wrapping him into my arms. "What right do I have to steal her happiness? I know what it's like, so how can I put Bella, sweet, innocent, Bella, through this?"

"And what right does she have to take yours too? You've seen it, haven't you? You've felt it. He isn't hers anymore. Your beast has called out. It's like a wolf's imprint. What right does she have to not know what she deals with and yet act as if she's the centre of it all, to act as if only she and her so-called knight in shining armour is all it takes to set everything right again." I pulled away. Without mercy, Shippou continued.

"She has no rights. There is no battle. You are fighting a battle that doesn't even exist."

Speechless, I stumbled back. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Shippou had always been against me infatuated with people him or Sesshomaru approved, and yet, here he was, encouraging me to take what was already mine before I make it even worse (not to mention without Sesshomaru's acknowledgment). It was crazy, alien even! I blinked furiously; maybe this was all a dream. When that didn't work, I pinched myself. Nope, it was still the same situation. Shippou growled in frustration!

"I have the weirdest mom ever!" Now that, snapped me out of my stupor.

"What you say?" Shippou stood unfazed.

"I don't know mum, it's just, I want to the you, _you_ back," He sighed deeply. "Just don't mess it up…I guess…I'll help you if you need it, against Sesshomaru that is." Chuckling, in seconds I had Shippou tackled to the ground. I straddled his hips before leaning in to cuddle my fox-baby.

"Trust me, Shippou. I was wrong. This isn't what I need. Sure I'm not over it completely, but I can't always be stuck in the past. I promise, from now on, I will fight harder to move on. My strong-will isn't going to break that easily, you silly Billy." There was a moment of pause, where we both lay in silence. I begged on the inside that Shippou won't say anything, that he would just let it go, for now at least.

"Even the strong-wills' fall…" My eyes closed, nose plunged into Shippou's neck as my hold tightened.

Who knows what would happen. I just wanted to forget all this and go back home. Go back to the stoic Ice-prick; go back to the endless amount of paper work and intense training and missions around the world.

The days after the incident passed by rather quickly, everyone returned to their everyday routines, meeting up at night for some training, only to part ways and start again the day after. Edward and I barely spoke; I didn't cast a glance at Bella and kept to myself with Shippou and the wolf pack. To say the least, it was fun. Not to care what Edward was doing, what he might be doing with Bella, I enjoyed my time being distracted.

"KAGOME!" Jacob came, brawling with my door and into my house; his frantic attitude got me on edge. I eyed Shippou for a moment, before letting my calm aura out to him, enveloping him in peace. Once Jacob was calmed, he stared at me with the most frightening eyes ever.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got news from the blood-suckers that someone snooped around Bella's house, her room especially and one of her tops is missing." It took me a moment to comprehend his words. Things escalated faster than I had imagined.

"Is that so…" unconsciously, my tongue popped out, as it ran along my bottom lips, mischief settling itself into my blue hues. Fazed, Jacob questioned my sanity, but I brushed him off.

Shippou stood up. "Humans, pathetic." He muttered, before squaring me with a bored look. "Charms please." I rolled my eyes at his attitude. Too much time with Sesshomaru, my dear, way too much time. Casting Jacob a wary glance, I ripped off my shirt. He gasped.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Jacob stuttered, totally baffled by my lack of modesty. I could only smirk in return. Baring my neck towards Shippou, I let my concealment drop, just as Shippou's demonic humanoid form appeared. He grinned, fang popping out.

"This, Jacob, is the perfect protection charm between a demon and a priestess ritual. Once it is done, you will place the charms on four corners surrounding Bella's house." As if on cue, Shippou ruthlessly bit into my neck, drawing blood on instance. I shuddered at the intimacy and proximity of this. I know how damn wrong it is to feel pleasure when you son is the one with their fangs in you neck, but you just can't help but welcome the bite of a demon…or maybe I'm just into S&M.

Shippou moved back, lapping over my wound clear of blood. He nodded, motioning he had finished. Bringing up a glowing hand, I watched him spit four times into my palm and almost immediately on contact, four glowing balls shot up, capturing my blood. I grimaced at the sight. The way the blue and red swirled against each other, settling on a medium rouge orb, it reminded me of the Shikon Jewel. I was so into my own stupor, Shippou's deep rumble bought me back to reality.

"That was so not cool…you guys are so fucking weird." Just to agonize Jacob further, Shippou stalked up close to him, savouring the blood around his mouth, letting his tongue sweep it all up and retreat back into his mouth. Throwing Shippou away, I shoved the charms into Jacob's hands, who pocketed it in haste.

"Remember, four corners of the house, this would keep any supernatural beings away, but their makers. Oh and you wolves stay away once it's placed, unless you want to die."

Ignoring my warning, he snorted. "So…what does it all mean…with the snooping around and all?"

"It means, my dear wolf, we are going to war."

After Jacob had left, Shippou called Sesshomaru for the updated report as I left for the vampires. I toughened myself up, this time I had no Shippou or the wolf pack for distraction. Upon my arrival, the Cullen's weren't surprised. Bella, on the other hand, after my shocking arrival, decided to play the jealous girlfriend.

"Jacob informed me of the break-in." I stated stoic façade in place. Carlisle nodded, motioning for me to have a sit, which I politely denied.

The intensity of being in the same room as Edward escalated, and I did not want anything more than to just leave. The others had picked up on the tense leaving Bella oblivious to what was happening right under her nose, nothing new. If only I could be that oblivious and not get myself into these damned situations. I fucking hated it so much.

"Alice didn't foresee it. We believe they took something to get her scent for the new borns," I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "We also planned that it would be safer for Bella, if we took her up to the mountains and created a trail with her scent that would lead Victoria and her army elsewhere." It was a good plan. I could only imagine they planned to keep Edward and Jacob with Bella up in the mountains. Edward on guard and Jacob for warmth. Cunning shits they were, using my pack like that. Then again, they did offer their services. But, there was no need for all the complications, with the charm in place, Bella would safely stay home.

"It's a good plan, I like the trick with the scent, however, there is no need for Bella to be perched up in the cold mountains." Carlisle hesitated before retaliating. But what I pondered, why weren't the others talking?

"But that's too dangerous-"

"Don't worry, I got Jacob to place charms around her house. It's a protection gem made between a demon and a priestess, only its makers can enter through the barrier. Humans, either than Bella and her dad, would be deferred if they wished to enter the household. Though, once Bella is place within the barrier, where Bella could keep an eye on her father so that he does not leave, I advise you supernatural beings to not enter the perimeter or you will be disintegrated. Is that clear?"

Finally, someone with guts to speak up. "Who died and made you king?" Rosalie retorted, clearly not happy with the fact of how easily I walked in here and took control. And, thanks to the sickening atmosphere, say hello to sadistic Kagome.

"Oh darling, I don't know how many times I am going to repeat myself. I am the Shikon priestess, I am only here under the instructions of my lord to preserve peace, and if you want to defy me, then by all means, go ahead," eyes narrowed, I smirked. "But I will not guarantee that when I tie you up and lock you away, you will not come out unscathed." Rosalie shuddered as her eyes dropped. Bitch, all bark and no bite.

"Do any of you have any objections?" I could see their reluctant to agree on my plan. I did not hold it against them; it was hard to trust something you have never before experienced or seen- unless you're Rosalie, of course. From the corner of my eyes, Alice traced into one of her future moments, and then her eyes shot towards me in fear.

"Kagome," Alice whispered. "They're coming."

**So what do you think? I still got it in me to fire it up?  
****LOL...bad joke...please review :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and special thanks to Pay Backs a Bitch and Mega Consoer for PMing and snappinh me out of my stupor and making em update! I promise, you won't have to wait so long no more! I'll be hauling my ass now :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

"Kagome," Alice whispered, "They're coming."

I glared at the gifted vampire. Alice staggered back, her eyes shifting everywhere, anywhere, but away from my own. She had a fleeting expression of confusion and fear laced within her eyes. I sighed. I didn't really mean to scare her with my glare; I just didn't expect everything to be moving so fast. Not only did I find out one of Bella's shirt was stolen mere minutes ago, but now they were already moving into battle. I supposed it was going to happen anytime soon anyway, it's not like they would attack blindly. Sighing once again, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Levelling Edward with all seriousness, I willed my emotions to not betray me.

"Take Bella home, do not enter, do not move mere five meters within her property, stay on the other side of the road and watch her walk into her house," then I shifted my gaze to the human that was currently left unforgotten behind Edward. "Stay in the house and keep daddy swa- your father inside. If he leaves, call Edward and anyone but do not leave the house, because if you do, I swear I will fuck you up!"

Bella let out a horrified gasp and turned her large brown hues towards Edward who made no move to jump into her defence. Instead he kept his eyes trained on me, as if challenging me to look into his eyes. Like fuck I will. I so badly wanted to prove him wrong, but even I knew this was too soon, I would be fighting a loosing battle. Bella sighed.

She quipped. "Fine." Her arms crossed over her chest and I could hear Rosalie grumble under her breath in the lines of 'spoiled brat'.

"And us?" Carlisle asked. Thankful to have my eyes away from the couple, I smiled.

"We will join the wolves and meet upon the new born, I'm sure some of you are itching for a fight, yeah?" Cause I sure as hell knew I was _craving_ for a fight.

"Booyaah!" Emmet cheered as he high-fived Jasper with a toothy grin.

"Good, I will be back later for you, I just need to take care of some things and I'll return, now if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off. Feet pivoting, I closed my eyes in relief and reopened them. With new determination, I forced one step at a time.

You can do it, Kagome. Ignore him. Ignore the rest. Only a few more steps. You can do it. Yes! Yes! YES-

"Wait!" Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you, Edward! Freezing, I bit my lip and waited for him to say whatever he needed.

"I'll go with you, I have something to discuss." Biting the insides of my cheeks, I took a few breaths before replying.

"It will have to wait till after, we have no time for idle discussion."

"It is important and cannot wait any longer."

"Does not matter."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." And I snapped. With a swift turn, I growled fiercely.

"Would you just stop! You need to take Bella home for her _safety._ She is _human,_ your _girlfriend!"_ I won't lie. It hurt to address her that way knowing they have something together when he and I don't. Edward ignored my hinting and returned a glare.

"Alice, take her home, I will return with Kagome."

And the next thing I knew I was hauled over a shoulder like some pathetic rag doll and being sped through the forest. Hissing and snapping my jaw, I dug my claws into his marbled back.

"Let me go you fucker!" He continued speeding.

"If you don't let me go, Edward, I will purify you!" Threats entered through one ear and left through the other.

In blinded fury, I let my claws glow dangerously with purification and zapped him with the scorching pain relentlessly. I was angry. Beyond angry. How can he be so damn insensitive! That ignorant bastard! I continued my painfully zapping. And again. And again. And again. It satisfied me to hear his quiet moans of pain. It felt good to. This was for all the times I hurt over him and to know that I could hurt him in return, felt really good. Even if it wasn't the same emotional pain, it was still some sort of extended discomfort.

Craning my neck around, I saw my house not to far away. Thinking he was going to let me off then, I howled in rage when it didn't happen like I thought. Instead I was forced through the door and slammed against the wall, breaking the living room decorations in the process. Edward looked at me menacingly. His eyes held so much intensity that I found my self trembling.

So much bullshit. I cursed my weak will. This was not right. It wasn't right at all.

"I am sorry to Bella, but I cannot hold it in any longer. I…I love you, Kagome, and I am not letting you leave."

"You stupid fuck! How long are you going to be in denial?" How long was I going to be in denial? He shook his head, his face leaning down closer to mine, his lips ghosting over mine as he spoke.

"No…not denial. It's the truth. I _feel_ it. It's…it's there, this feeling, this hold you have on me…its maddening, and I want you so bad." I shuddered against his squirming body as he unknowingly hit all the right places making me moan in delight. Still, I couldn't let this happen.

"Let me show you." He whispered.

"NO-

His lips descended upon mine muffling my shouts of protest. It was aggressing and hard, the desperate urgency as he moved his lips against mine, moulding them together. And then, just like that, it softened. Unhurried and with so much passion, I could feel my defiance melt. My arms died, my body went limp and my knees buckled. Edward's hands on my waist tightened as he hoisted me further up the wall, my legs wrapping around his hips on instinct. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to let it happen…but…

It was happening.

My eyes shut close and I returned the kiss with just as much passion. There was so much love into it; I know I could have cried any time soon. The electricity that shot from our joined lips travelled down my spine, and reached my heating core. Mewling, I arched into his body. I whimpered when his lips left my own, but my saddening did not last long when he pressed it against my throat. Baring my neck for easier access, my hands travelled into his bronze mane, twisting and pulling.

"Kagome." Edward whispered looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. I sucked in a breath. I was such a wanton.

Smiling, I raked my hands through his hair. "Bite me," I said. "Bite me, your venom holds no danger to me, my blood purifies it. Drink from me." And with each word I got brutal and rough. I was still a demon. I pulled on his hair to have better view of his face. He didn't mind much.

Our cries of ecstasy filled the house, heavy with the scent of sex. It was a quickie. Not romantic, prolonged or emotional. It was based on pure need. The need to have his body against mine, to have him move in me, it was our beasts calling fro each other and it was by far, the best sex I had ever had. Our intimacy was brutal and bloody, but that was how we were. We welcomed our nature and joined as one.

He became mine.

And I became his.

I could only hope it would stay that way, Bella grating on my conscious as I imagined what her reaction would be like when she found out.

"We should leave." I nodded. Letting my pure ki wash over me, to cleanse our act, I gave him a fanged smirk.

"We still have a lot to talk about, but for now, we have a fleet of blood hungered vampires to exterminate." Edward shared me a smile.

Arriving at the Cullen's house, I saw the wolves lounging lazily outside. Shippou was by her side immediately, followed by a threatening growl from Edward. Ignoring him, I beamed at my kit.

"Sesshomaru knows, don't need to call him and since I arrived earlier, the vamps filled me in. Ready to go? We need to draw them out further away than planned, just in case, you know? I just got off call with Sesshomaru and I'm not really keen on going back into hiding."

"Yes, we should all leave." Nodding towards the wolves, they phased immediately and took their place behind me, waiting for further orders. I glanced at Edward and then back to his family. Supposed it dawned into him that his family didn't know of our new development. Giving imam reassuring smile, I nodded. Now was not the time.

"Lets go fuck em' up!"

* * *

**It's short I know, but for good reasons! :D  
Soo~ wat ya think?  
Please Review ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! I promised for a not too long wait and i stuck by it! Here's the new chap!  
****Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are AWESOME!  
****Well anyways, enjoy the chap!**

* * *

Dread.

I slashed up a few more new borns, charging my claws with purification energy and watched them dissipate into nothing but ash. Oh yeah, dreadful indeed. Even though I was warned, I thought that maybe if I could just slice them up, some satisfaction would still seep in, but no, that was not what happened. It totally killed the fun. Ruined the mood. Made me grouchy. I know I was acting like a little kid denied her toy, but damn! If you were in my shoe you would think the same too!

"This is so not cool." I groaned as I examined my somewhat clean hands. Do you see the problem, now? It was clean! Fucking clean!

There was no blood!

"Did we not warn you about the lack of blood?" Edward whispered in a husky, soft tone. I shivered. His words barely registered into my mind, but his voice, now that spoke a provocative promise. I smirked, watching him disappear towards Alice who had trouble with three new borns. But of course, Edward just had to look back and flash a smile.

And it came back down to the other problem. It was all so wrong. They should be serious, but here they are, fooling around like teenagers in love. Sigh. Love.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I shrieked in surprise staring into curious green orbs. Shippou raised a perfect brow.

"You do know that the rest of the Cullen's have their suspicions, don't you?" He whispered low enough that only I heard it. Glowering in annoyance, I snapped my jaw shut and chose not to answer.

I wasn't oblivious. I saw their keen looks. I saw how they muttered to each other, huddled all to one side as they made their way to the battle field. It didn't take a fucking genius to figure out what they were whispering about. Edward wasn't exactly making it any easier with his constant need to have me stuck to his hip, and his random caring caresses, or the fact that when he looked at me with those molten hues of his, my knees would buckle and I'd force myself not to turn into a pile goo and-

"Mother…" Shippou whispered while still keeping a wary eye on any oncoming attacks. "I meant what I said. Sesshomaru will most likely not like this, and if it comes down to it, I'll back you up." Honestly, I had hoped it didn't have to come down to anything violent or Sesshomaru going into alpha mode and forcing me to submit, because eventually, I would submit.

It didn't matter if I had basically five hundred years of endless, ruthless training under the Ice-prince, because if you actually thought about it, those measly five centuries ain't shit compared to the _thousands_ of years experience he had, and that probably all began when Inu-papa's semen met fierce mummy's egg- really, I wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru. And unfortunately, it also didn't matter that I was a priestess, my blood, soul, everything recognized Sesshomaru as Alpha and to say that I could actually purify him was probably the biggest, lamest, not funny, but horrendously horrifying joke ever. Cause no. I couldn't purify him. I could shock him, but not hurt, _hurt_ him. It went against all the damn rituals and bonds we went through.

Huffing slightly, I glowered. "Just go aid them and make sure not too much damage is done. I sense the bitching _dark ones_."

Shippou howled in laughter. He cracked his neck and flexed his claws. In an instant he was surrounded by fire like a second skin. Giving me one of those foxy grins, he winked.

"Well then, its time to get serious, ne?"

"Just go already." He sped away.

Everyone watched as the moving fire burned every new born it touched. Soon, they were all retreating and in their midst, the red head leader was easy to pick out. Nodding at the flabbergasted Cullen coven to get a move on before she runs away, but that was until some dude wanting to play protector for the bad guys showed up.

"Damn motherfucker. You show your ass at the worst times, you know that?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head in disbelieve as I watched the new vampire stalke closer to Edward with the rest of his family in the sidelines at the back ready to jump in when needed. I guess it was his fight after all. Being that Bella was still…his girlfriend…

Shaking clear of any thoughts, I kept watching. Now they were talking. _Talking._ All feelings of sudden anxiety and depression left. Who the fuck talks when you are supposed to fight? Wasn't it a known karma that when you talk too much, you died in battle like the bitch you were yipping away when you could have just ended with the perfect chance given to you.

But, seeing that were clearly outnumbered, I decided they wouldn't need me as they disappeared into the woods. Shippou was happily burning away. And I had three idiots to interfere. Right opposite me. Hiding in the shadows. Not too far away.

The battle was clearing out now. Shippou came to stand by my side as I dismissed the wolves back to their lands before another fight could brawl out.

"What now?"

My eyes narrowed where the so called Volturi hid.

"We wait….we watch…"

"But mo-"

"Shhh… something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not the dark ones…I'd say it's their minions…"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's kill two and send back the third with their ashes in warning…"

"Well yeah, but if we wait, we'll probably gain some Intel, and if not that, than more vampire scoop." Shrugging, I passed Shippou a wink and a small smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"They're coming back…Hey…who's the kid?"

Snapping my eyes towards the direction Shippou motioned too, I watched a child, new born vampire child, with long curly hair, fidgeting, trembling, before the Cullen family. The red head was dead by now. That much was obvious, but why was a new born…alive?

"They make something so simple…so damn complicated. I'm guessing that one is innocent..?" Shippou nodded staring at the fidgeting girl who just couldn't keep still. With narrowed eyes, I was about to go up and question them, but the arrival of three vampires stopped me from doing just that.

It was the minions.

Shippou sighed forlornly. "Now what do we do? No Dark One's means we either go to them or have them come to us…"

"We might as well go to them. They wouldn't last in Sesshomaru's court."

Stepping into the shadows that the forest trees provided, we listened in on the conversation with our keen ears. Jane, the blonde vampire of the Volturi sure was a bitch. Both Shippou and I winced when the new born screamed, dropping to the floor in sheer torture. Grumbling under my breath, I nodded at Shippou who disappeared and reappeared before Jane and shocked her out of whatever she was doing to the new born.

"I'm rather disappointed, Jane," I said sauntering with utmost elegance as I glided across the forest floor and stood right next to Shippou. "I had expected your sires', but it seems you have come in their stead."

The Volturi minions dropped to their knees with their head bowed forward.

"Lady Kagome…Lord Shippou…" They harmonized. Not caring that the Cullen family were shooting questioning looks into our backs, I smirked.

"Rise." And they did. Like porcelain puppets.

Jane was the first to speak, the one who only dared to speak really. Hey face was painted with anger as her blood red eyes deepened. The other two beside her kept their eyes trained on Shippou warily. Felix I knew. The other I didn't.

"We were not informed of your presence, Lady Kagome, if we had been, I would have had us met under better circumstances."

"Oh but this is a perfect circumstance, Jane. Actually, too perfect if you ask me. But, it matters not, your presence here is no longer required, you may leave." The vampire that was yet to be named hissed only to be shot a stern look of Felix.

"With all due respect, Lady Kagome, but we are here under strict instructions. Unfortunately we arrived late, but now that we are here, we must continue with our instructions…" Shippou snorted, but did not say anything.

"And that is…?"

"Investigate the happenings in Forks. It was rather impressive for the coven to escape an attack of this magnitude. Also we must get rid of the threat. As you see, Lady Kagome, one was left."

"But now that I am here, that won't be a problem, now would it, Jane?" Said vampire was about to retort, but I held up my hand.

"Shippou, bring forth the girl." With a nod, he went and got the kid who struggled in his arms and continued to struggle until she was turned to face me, still in the strong grip of Shippou.

"Calm yourself, I wish you no harm," Unlike Miss. Bitch here. "What is your name?"

"Bre-Bree Tanner." She stuttered relaxing slightly. Jane's lips thinned. My smirk widened. She clicked on fast.

"I will erase the poison since she is still in her early stages. Her memory will go with it so there won't be any danger to the vampire's secret."

"My masters won't be happy about this."

"Honestly Jane, I don't give a fuck," I zeroed on her dropping all the fancy talk and reverting back to my crude language. "I wasn't happy to be here to begin with and to deal with your fucking problems when it should be dealt with it before it escalated to this- you fucked up bad. So take this as a favour-I'm cleaning up this mess for you."

Her lips curled back and I dared her to snarl at me. "You maybe royalty, Lady Kagome, but you do not speak to the Volturi like th-"

I grabbed Jane by the neck and had my purification surge through my hands and onto her marble skin. "Watch yourself now, Blondie, wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours, would we?"

"ARGHHH!" Jane screamed, very much how the kid was screaming before.

"What does it feel like to be on the receiving end of pain, Jane? Feels good when you do it to others, doesn't it, but what about on yourself?"

From my peripheral vision I watched Felix hesitate. My aura flared towards him and on instinct he jumped back, cursing under his breath. Glaring at the new guy, he bowed his head in submission. Dropping Jane to her feet, she stumbled back a few steps, holding onto her neck that was lined with cracks.

"Shippou." With a nod, he tossed Bree towards Jasper's awaiting arms and flexed his claws predatorily at the new guy. Within seconds, he was a pile of ashes being whisked away by the soft wind. Even as dust they fucking glittered.

"Tell your masters of our near arrival into their court, should you try any of your dirty tricks, you will share the same fate as you friend here."

"Of course," Jane gasped staggering onto her feet with the help of Felix.

"We would be honoured to have you, Lady Kagome and your son, Lord Shippou." Felix nodded before taking Jane into his arms and vanishing from our sights.

"Son?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

**So, how was that? That's right, i gave Bree a chance that she deserved! LOL  
****I can almost smell Rosalie's jealousy! Aww, but I do feel sorry for her  
****AND! We are nearing the ending of New Girl In Town! Finally!  
****Hahaha!**


End file.
